Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief
by Espeon804
Summary: It all started when the fallen child took the Genocide route for the hundredth time. He hated it. He got tired of seeing his brother turn to dust. So, Sans stood in the child's way instead of Papyrus in Snowdin. When he died... and many other monsters, Papyrus was to be faced as "The Final Genocide Boss". But... the timeline had been changed drastically this time around.
1. What is this feeling?

**Full Summary:**

Papyrus slowly walks forward, frowning at the child who is too injuried to do as much as stand. "Human, look at what you've done to me. I had so much faith in you, but now all I can feel now is seething hatred. What you did... was just idiotic."

It all started when the fallen child took the Genocide route for the hundredth time. He hated it. He got tired of seeing his brother turn to dust.

So, Sans stood in the child's way instead of Papyrus in Snowdin. When he died... and many other monsters, Papyrus was the one faced as "The Final Genocide Boss" However, the fight was only the beginning of the biggest change in timeline ever seen.

Not only did this change Papyrus for who he is, it changed everything. What is innocence once you lose it forever?

 ***Based from an Undertale AU.**

 **Rated T for violence and mild language**

* * *

 **A/N :** _ANOTHER new story. This… this was never planned._

 _This is what happens when you browse on YouTube and come across some insane and epic thing… look. I love it when innocent characters step in. Finding fanfics about them is rare, too._

 ** _*If you enjoyed this story, be sure to check out "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" as well! It is... what you may not expect._**

* * *

 **PLEASE** **READ :** _Story inspired from Fan-made_ " _ **gameplay**_ " _of_ _ **Disbelief Papyrus.**_ _By_ _ **FlamesAtGames**_ _._

 _Sorry inspired from comic called: "_ _ **Papyrus No Longer Believes in You"**_ _by:_ _ **foxy-sierra**_ _! From DeviantArt!_

* * *

 **LINKS : **(Add to YouTube URL)

"DISBELIEF Paryrus"

/watch?v=VC-yGc8WQfc

"Paparus no longer believes in you"

/watch?v=Et2rvbpPx_w

 _Please! Check them both out! This first chapter… 80% of the quotes (and some narrative) are from either the video or the comic!_

 _Some quotes from the beginning of this chapter is from the game._

* * *

 **I will point that out now. Also, I won't type in all caps for Papyrus (forgive me) for 2 reasons:**

 **1.** _It will throw me off. (I know some of you would prefer to read his all-caps text… forgive me. Don't worry. I will keep Sans non-capitalized text. Wow. This goes against my usual grammar… XD)_

 **2.** _All caps in my stories are only used when something has a huge voice, or when someone is angry as CRAP._

 _ **Oh. Also, I use the "*" to mimic the in-battle game text at some places. If you see that symbol, and the words are in italics, that is Chara speaking.**_

 _ **I added a few of my own, or I made some in-game text Chara's quotes. You will recognize many in this chapter from the video.**_

 _ **Basically, I am writing this in story format and mixed with game features. Sorta.**_

 _but… wait. Why am I telling you this… when you are about to READ?! NGAAAAAAAAAH!_

 _-Espeon804_

 ***Undyne suplexes Espeon just because she can.**

 _Hey-! P-put me down!_

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **(Look. I know people hate these, but… Urgh..) I DO NOT OWN Undertale! It belongs to the genius Toby Fox who never ceases to amaze me!**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 1: What is this… feeling? -**

 _Many genocide routes have been played over and over. The human is used to meeting Papyrus at the last room of Snowdin._

 _But instead, they meet an old friend that wasn't supposed to be seen yet._

The sound of crunching snow had finally stopped at once. A child stands, looking ahead with their hands in their pockets, appearing somewhat confused. Something feels a little different in the atmosphere. They can't tell what it may be.

Watching from the distance, hidden in the bushes is a familiar skeleton. He carefully observes the child head for the same dreadful spot that will become occupied with dust in mere moments. Just as he sees the taller skeleton walk into view to approach the human, his left eye socket reveals a glowing blue iris that fades a second later.

This again. It is happening again.

"Halt, human!" Papyrus steps forward, holding a hand out in front of him in a "stop" motion. It stops the child from moving any further, but just for a second. He seems somewhat concerned and skeptical at the same time as he watches the child take another step forward. "Hey. Quit moving while I am talking to you! I, The Great Papyrus, has some things to say to you!"

Sans clenches a bony fist. It trembles slightly.

"First," Papyrus begins, "You're a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you a shamble around from place to place… the way your hands are always covered in dusty powder. It feels… like your life is going down a dangerous path! However! I, Papyrus, sees great potential within you! Everyone can be a great person if they try! And me, I hardly have to try at all!" He ends the sentence with his usually cheerful "Nyeh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Frisk walks closer, now standing with a shorter gap between them.

"Hey. Quit moving! This is _exactly_ what I am talking about!" The skeleton nods twice. "Human! I think you are in need of guidance! Someone needs to keep you on the straight and narrow! But worry not! I, Papyrus… will gladly be your friend and tutor! I will turn your life around!"

Several steps are taken this time.

"I see that you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance?" He grins (though technically, he has no choice but to when he smiles) "Wowie! My lessons are already working! I, Papyrus, welcome you with open arms!" He closes his eyes in glee as he opens his arms for a hug.

But just as it was in any other genocide run this child had done… he is oblivious to the fact that he had dropped his guard completely. He is vulnerable… once more today.

 _Sans had gotten sick of watching the human kill everyone he loved over and over again. The human had started a new genocide route, and Sans was impatient._

Frisk pulls a hand out of their pocket slowly, drawing out a knife.

 ***Papyrus is sparing you.**

They plant their feet on the ground.

"heya, kid."

Frisk turns around quickly. Sans had arrived here…. that never happened before. For some reason, that makes them grin slightly in excitement. Finally. Something interesting has changed in this timeline.

Papyrus lowers his arms practically as his eyes open to look at his brother. "Sans! I was just about to give this human a lesson about kindness! Say what you will, but I believe that-"

"papyrus." Sans sounds a little serious here. "go to undyne. talk to her about this… kid. they are dangerous."

"That I am well aware of, brother! That is why I shall-"

"go. i will handle them. how about you make me some spaghetti or something? sound good?"

"Oooh! I had been hoping someone would ask one day!" Papyrus says excitedly. "Right away! I… am off!" He begins to march, but he stops. "What are you going to do?"

"don't worry about it. go straight to your mentor's house. and… don't try coming back for a while, alright? i hate for stress to overwhelm you."

Papyrus looks between the two. "Hmmm… alright! Take care of the lesson for me! I believe they can do it! They can turn their life around if they just try hard enough!"

Sans watches his brother leave. As soon as the monster is out of sight, he sighs in relief.

… _He didn't want to see the dust of his own brother again. So, he stopped Papyrus from trying to capture the human in Snowdin and took care of it himself._

Sans turns to face the kid again, who already has a grin on their face. "heya… let me ask you three questions."

Frisk's smile slightly fades.

"i am standing here in your way, and i don't plan on going anywhere else as long as you're still here. go do yourself a favor and start things all over on the right side for once. this is getting old… and it's starting to really get into my bones." Sans says. "first, your LOVE, it's not set to 19 as it usually is when you face me, so you have less HP. you'll die a lot, kid."

Frisk steps forward, anyway.

"also, I am curious. isn't this boring to you now? killing us over and over again… some sicko you are. i'm at the point of exhaustion that, caring about this is pointless. that is something i would hate. hey… at least i told someone that caring about certain things is starting to not matter anymore. speaking of that…"

Frisk steps forward again.

"you have fought my brother a lot, have you? he takes it easy, and i can see why. he may be stubborn at times… but he is very compassionate. it is why he believes in you so much. he doesn't like to hurt people. even if they deserve it."

Looking at this kid seems to make him add into what he just said.

"i think that you may be the only person in the entire world who could possibly make him want to kill anyone. even _that_ will be near impossible for you. i suggest you don't even try it. they say everyone has a bad. the bad that is the most difficult to bring it is the most dangerous. huh? me? have I ever saw him get angry? not like you had made me. i felt _hatred_ thanks to you. at least I was able to stay cool, but some are unable to do that. even looking at you is making me want to end things."

Frisk can now see their soul within them, meaning action is taking place. They look at the skeleton who seems a bit relaxed, but it's a mind trick. He is really stiff.

"you've seen enough of me, i know. but… let me warn ya, kid. if you get pass me, you'll wish you haven't. if you get past undyne then… well… I can't think of anything else to say except…"

The skeleton's blue eye is exposed again. Blue flames dance from it.

"you're gonna have a bad time." Sans chuckles. "You never seen the color orange so passionate and aggressive, but trust me. The day you do, it will be the last thing you will see. so… what is your choice?"

Frisk jumps and swings their weapon to attack. The skeleton dodges with ease.

Sans shrugs "whelp… i can't say i didn't try. let's get this over with." He throws his hand down, making Frisk fall with a face planet. He throws his hand up. Bones shoot from underground and knock the child in the air. His eye glows brighter as he swings his arm to the right forcing the child's body to be engulfed in blue light that makes them fly into a tree. With a snap of his fingers, a gastro blaster appears from thin air and charges. "time for me to start counting again, i suppose."

And so, he fights. Arm movements and eyes flashes are all he needs to summon the tools he needs to inflict damage. Willing to save what he cares for once again, he keeps fighting.

Sans swings his arm to send the child flying into surfacing bones. He glances around quickly while the kid needs time to stand. Looking back, he dodges a slice and many more. It goes on for nearly an hour.

He dodges, and dodges, and he prepares to avoid another swing, but the child cleverly switches directions, slashing the blade across his chest. Immediately, his hand covered the bleeding cut. "No… Papyrus…"

Frisk lowers their weapon, chuckling lightly.

"aaah… even this early… whelp… i guess i can't complain. you are… one twisted kid… hehehe…" His left eye glows blue again. "bittersweet victory for you… hah…" He falls to the ground to a sitting position.

Frisk walks close until they stand over the skeleton.

"this is new. finishing me off? you must really hate me at this point, but hey… I feel the same way about you. But… before you kill me..."

 ***Sans is trying to tell you something.**

 ***You listen to what he has to say.**

"another reason why i sent papyrus away… i didn't want him to see me like this. hatred can… really change a person forever, so if he ever experiences that sort of thing.

.. i can't imagine what he would do. I'm sure you remember my first attack i use on you when I felt our hatred. pretty ugly, right? just look at us. heheheh…" he tilts his head back to watch the falling snow as the shadow of the child looms over him. "it's a beautiful day today…"

The knife stabs right through the skeleton's head, and instantly, Sans falls apart as mere dust with the exception of his jacket. Frisk tucks the knife away in their sleeve with pride, and they turn and walk away silently, unaware that they were being watched.

Hidden behind a cluster of pine trees, Papyrus watches the child disappear in the distance. As soon as the coast is clear, he rushes from his hiding place and to the spot his brother had fell. "Sans…! Sans…? Brother…."

His boney fingers touch the jacket, and he touches some dust at the same time. Quickly withdrawing his hand, he stares at the dust as it seeps through the gaps between his fingers and to the show.

Picking up the coat, he hugs it close to his body as tears build at the corners of his eye sockets. "No… I… I don't understand…."

His eyes shut tightly. A few tears fall.

"S-sans….!"

 _And now, Papyrus was the one to watch his friends die._

The day after that, the skeleton is busy. Looking through San's journal he picked up from his house, he had came across some strange notes that is like some sort of déjà vu. It confuses him and most of it doesn't make sense. Looking through the pages of predicted deaths… it is accurate most of the time. Sans knew something that no one else did… or did he figure out something no one else could? Papyrus remains clueless with the information the more the looks at it, so he gives it a break.

He hears something shifting in the ground. Too tired to look, he closes the book with a sigh. He is too depressed to do _anything._ Undyne… he watched her die from the camera room his brother had set up… like he knew where these things would happen. By the time Frisk had cut down Undyne, she was already too far to reach. When she transformed due to her undying performance… it was thought she had a chance…. but even with that power… she still fell as dust.

"Howdy!"

The skeleton turns around at last. He is greeted by a talking sunflower. For the first time in a while, he feels a tinge of company. "Flowey? I guess the fan club isn't going to well, is it?

Flowey chuckles. "Nevermind that. I didn't come here about that. I don't really wish to bring this up again to ruin the moment… but I heard about what happened to Sans. I am so sorry for your loss." The flower bows, so it appears he is wilting.

"He was… trying to protect me." Papyrus says. "I was such a fool to think that child would spare me. But… even so, I believe he is confused with himself. I can… forgive him. He just needs to find his way…"

"Golly, that sounds like a lot!" Flowey gasps in a fake manner. "Are you saying that even after what happened, you still believe in that human?"

"... I do. I _know_ they can change. People change all the time… even those with the baddest intentions. That is why… I believe in Frisk, even if they don't believe it themself."

Flowey appears irritated, but the skeleton doesn't notice since he is now sorting things on the desk. "Gosh. That's too bad. No one in the underground sees any good in them. Your poor brother was killed, and it was all done in vain."

Papyrus is confused. He looks at the yellow flower. "Too bad, you say?"

"You never considered avenging his death? Flowey asks, which surprises the monster. "It would be nice of you to do that. You don't want your brother's death to be in vain, do you? He protected you because he cares so much about you… and you are stronger. He knew you are the few who can stand up against that human. Think about what you said earlier. Frisk would had killed you so easily if your brother never came along."

"That is true, but going to extreme measures isn't exactly my thing. I don't wish to kill anyone. Especially the human."

"He took your brother's life, and you're just going to stand there and let it go? Oh, wait. Of course! No wonder why your friends see no good in your performance. You hate to hurt, but you want to be a royal guard? What would Undyne do if you died? She would fight for you, right? Aren't you feeling angry about this? This world is cruel. Don't you get it? It's kill or BE killed! Why do you think Frisk is getting away with all of this? No one is killing that human. That's why."

Papyrus frowns. "... No. I won't take the life of that human. Something must be wrong. There must be a reason for all of this. I believe that good is still in them… and I refuse to stop believing… I…."

"They are heartless. They don't care." Flowey reminds him. "But, okay. Do what you feel is okay… but when the time comes, and you feel yourself at the edge… don't hold yourself back. The incredible feeling of fire filling your body… once you feel it surging, _embrace_ it. Trust me. It will feel great. Especially when justice is served."

"But… what if it is a bad thing? Some things cloud our judgement! We cannot afford to be careless!" Papyrus says this confidently.

"Embracing your feelings is not a bad thing… the burning one, I mean. When all things don't work out… you'll see. Are you even aware that your overdose of kindness is why you can never reach your _own_ potential? Sometimes, you have to let go of something in order to do what you previously couldn't before."

Papyrus seems unsure about the flower's tip, but he nods. "Alright, Flowey! I will place your knowledge aside for consideration!"

For a second, he grins wickedly, but it turns into a cute wink with his tongue sticking out when the monster looks at him. "That's good to hear! I'm sure things will work out for you, Papyrus!"

"I just… want this to stop. Thank you for helping me again, Flowey. You have always been kind to talk to."

"Just remember before you go… that human is slaughtering everyone you love. In order to stop a cold-blooded person, you must _kill_ them. In this world… it kill or BE killed!"

Flowey sinks back into the ground, disappearing underneath. His light laughter fades out as he travels.

Vengeance? Is it really necessary?

Taking a life? He can't do that. He's too kind… and his beliefs are too strong.

However...

… every hour… an innocent monster is killed… and he saw so much of it, he had to turn off the screens at one point. He just couldn't take it anymore. It's breaking his heart. Frisk is building their way up. If they got past Undyne, then…

… there has to be a reason for all of this.

Meanwhile, traveling underground, Flowey seems disturbed and disgusted. "I hate talking to those bones sometimes! One was troubling enough for giving me my fine share of resets! But… for once… he is out the way… which means… if I use his naive idiot brother… I can pin him against Frisk!" A creepy grin forms across his face.

The plan is perfect. Too perfect.

"Once Frisk is killed, they'll come back and fight again. Perhaps Frisk seeing that they had broken one of their friends in the inside will weaken their determination. Then have to find the right time to steal their SOUL… and I will finally have all 7! The only problem now is Asgore. I can never get past that old fool. Good thing I have someone who is too easy to manipulate!" He laughs as he continues to dig his way through. "What a bunch of IDIOTS!"

A binder is shut rather hard. Sheets of paper fly from the table and hit the ground. Papyrus gathers them back together and places them down as he looks towards the screens. "I… I need to get to where Asgore is. I hate to imagine the human going there and killing him as well… I'll have to snap the mislead human out of it.. Or my name isn't The Great Papyrus!"

So, he makes his way for the destination. He has to beat the kid to it, after all.

Though, confidence is full that day, a few days pass, and the skeleton is growing anxious. Questions he wanted to ask the human kept running through his head… like… why are they even doing this…?"

However, it seems that time had ran out. The sound of approaching footsteps come closer to the room.

As Frisk moves their way down the Judgement Hall, they sees the shadow of a tall figure they recognize as Papyrus. They stop, standing feet away from the confused skeleton.

Papyrus at first didn't seem sure on what to do. He doesn't seem very confident, either. However, he still has to have questions answered, so he begins. "I don't understand. What's so good about… killing people?"

The first question he asks is logical. This is indeed different. For Sans and Papyrus to swap roles a little bizarre.

"Is there some sort of inside joke I am missing? No… that can't be it."

Frisk remains quiet.

Papyrus can't very well go without any responses. He tries asking many questions. "What were… what were his last words? He told me it would be a pun. He's very funny, right? He can be annoying at times… yeah… and lazy, too."

No response.

"But he was with me when I really needed it. B-but now he's…" He pauses, his jaw hangs open as he tries to find his words. "A-and Undyne, too…"

…

"You k… killed them."

The words alone hurt him even more than he is already wounded in the inside. Slowly, very slowly, he rises his hand and holds it open like he is holding something. From thin air, a streak of blue light forms into a long bone that drops into his hands. He lowers or, tucks it behind him like he is holding a staff… a weapon he most likely just formed, anyway. With a few uneasy steps, he looks at the child who appears unfazed by his sudden choice of weapon. "Allow me to express some very complex feelings."

Frisk simply watches his somewhat awkward movements. The skeleton clearly doesn't know what to do with himself.

Even so, he goes on. "Feelings like… losing someone you love. Losing everyone you love. Being alone and… scared. Standing in front of someone who wants to hurt you."

The last sentence seems to interest the child for once. A slight but dark smile forms. A hint that… they won't hesitate to do what the skeleton is aware of.

Papyrus takes note of the slight smile. His expression doesn't change. Instead, he sighs. "These feelings… they must be what you are feeling right now."

Confused, the sadistic child slightly tilts their head. What was said is… interesting in a way.

Papyrus steps forward once. His expression changes to regret. "I am sorry. Even though you did so many bad things… I promised myself to always forgive. Everyone deserves a second chance..." He looks towards the ground for a second as his voice lowers at his next sentence. "That included Sans…"

Frisk watches the skeleton adjust his staff awkwardly as the structure shakes. At first, they believe he is scared, but it appears it is not just that. It is all the same. Grief. The silly skeleton is no different from the other monsters they had slaughtered. They all cry. They all try to help them. Flowey dies the same… begging… like that would change. The silly flower thought that speaking to Chara would change anything no matter how many times he tried.

The fool still hasn't realized Chara hates his guts. It is no wonder why they hacked him down like a tree.

This situation is no different… but at the same time, they never saw this before.

Papyrus closes his eyes as he inhales a shaky breath. Salty liquid falls from the corners. (they still can't fathom how a structure of bones can cry or even bleed…) The taller brother seems to be trying to hold on to something… but it could slowly be slipping away.

His eyes open… and the right one lights up. An orange pupil is seen, engulfed in a small ember of orange. Similar to Sans blue flaming eye… only, it's a mere ember. Perhaps since Papyrus is saddened, it is a weak flame.

Even so, the child finds themself interested. How long is this one going to last? Perhaps he will put up a better fight? Killing Sans again in the same dull fight got awfully old.

Though, it seems from the way the skeleton is looking at him, another thought comes across their mind. They hear a voice speak in their head;

 _ ***Papyrus no longer believes in you…**_

Frisk flicks their wrist. A knife slips from hiding inside their sleeve. They sprint forward immediately and jump high with a swing of a knife.

Instantly, the attack is blocked with the bone staff. So… Papyrus doesn't dodge.

The skeleton's one exposed and glowing iris shifts down to look at the child who lands. "Let me know if this hurts."

The ground begins to shake. Bones shoot from the ground towards the child like a wave. They jump, avoid the first wave. They jumps again to avoid the second. They land on their feet in time hear a snap, and a ripple through the air. Looking at Papyrus, around the monster are 3 of the same annoying gaster blasters Sans had used to make them dance.

Seems that the silly goof knows how to use them, too.

They fire, and Frisk is forced to jump and duck to avoid the blasts. Colors ripple through the air for a second before they look at the monster.

"I don't want to hurt you. I just… need to teach you a lesson." He watches the child jump for another attack. He blocks quickly, and he pushes the child back before rising a single hand to send a pair of bones flying around the child. They attempt to box them in as a blaster flies in to shoot. It is dodged easily. He seems hesitant to attack again. "You're making it difficult for me to not harm you. Do you really want this to be your last puzzle?"

Realizing they had been grazed by a blaster, Frisk pulls out a food item to consume.

 ***You ate the Legendary Hero.**

 ***ATTACK increased by 4!**

 ***You recovered 40 HP!**

 ***Paparus also found some food.**

 ***You both share a nice meal.**

He slides bone staff over to hold it in one side using both hands. He swing it back and forth before spinning it around. Frisk steps back. The monster spins the staff around like a propeller, and Frisk jumps back to avoid the spinning danger. Perhaps they underestimated this one. He seems awfully skilled with fighting, but at the same time, it feels like he is holding back.

More blasters.

More dodging.

Or, is he missing on purpose? Dodging is easy…

 ***He seems upsetti.**

Another wave of bones come from the ground. Jumping from the ground, Frisk grunts as their ankle is scratched by one. They land, stumbling. Their SOUL had turned blue. They are grounded.

A bone sticks out 2 feet high. The child easily jumps over it.

"Sorry. Just a habit."

The child realizes he is referring to how small the bone was. Does he really do it that much?

"I named that lazy attack of mine after my brother." He says sadly. "See you soon, Sans?"

 _ ***Oh? Accepting death so soon?**_

Frisk's thoughts fill their head again. A menacing smile spreads across their face. With a chuckle, they tease the skeleton due to his flailing attacks, and his emotional stress.

 ***You tell him he could never have joined the royal guard.**

Instead of hurting the skeleton as though, Papyrus's one iris glows brighter. For a split second, the flames had grown a little bigger before reverting to their small size.

 ***His eye glows brighter.**

 ***Papyrus' Attack increased.**

Oh.

Frisk soul is red again. Bones from above and below! This was seen before from the repetitive fight against Sans. Frisk uses the grounded ones as a staircase to dash their way through while having their head down to keep himself from being decapitated from the ones above. Just as they land, the wave returns backwards. They cleverly avoid the attack the same way twice as another wave shoots past. Then, the two waves come at different directions. They jump and land safety. They attack.

Blocked, again.

So… Sans likes to dodge. Papyrus likes to block.

This makes sense.

Papyrus spins his bone staff around once more, turning his body around while swinging his arm at the child who jumps and ducks to avoid being swung down. Their SOUL turns blue once more. Unfortunately for Frisk, they are struck painfully a few times which makes the skeleton cringe. He places the staff against his back as he rises his hand again. Bones shoot down from the ceiling and to the ground.

Frisk rushes back, but their back is against the wall as the lethal wall of bones come closer….

… and closer…

… and closer…

 _CLACK!_

Frisk looks up, seeing the bone staff had blocked the last one from impaling the injured child from above. They also see Papyrus, shaking like a rattle.

"No…!" The orange flame in his right socket dies, and his sockets are empty and hollow again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stopped believing in you. I bet you regret everything you did."

Frisk just stares.

"I just really miss my friends… I'm so sorry…" As the bones from the ceiling break into dust, he falls to his knees and his hands cover his eyes as his staff clatters to the ground, leaving him disarmed. He seems to be crying silently… so vulnerable…

 _ ***Just get it over with.**_

Frisk smirks as they step forward. With their knife held tightly, they swing the weapon with an excited inhale.

In a single swift movement, bone blocks blade, leaving Frisk in surprise. It was like, Papyrus expected it, or maybe he didn't… but he stayed on guard…

… what happened?

Papyrus lifts his head. His right socket reveals a glowing orange iris again that is caught in a small flame as before. "You really are heartless."

It is like he just came to realization.

"After everything I did to stop myself from killing you… Why? What's the point?!"

Ignoring the question, Frisk swings their blade again. It strikes bone, again.

Papyrus tries reasoning with the child again. "You can be happy without hurting people. You just need to try. I'm still your friend."

Friend? He must he insane. That is what Frisk believes. Did he not see that the child was trying to kill him? Or maybe he is in denial?

They swing again.

Blocked.

"I forgive you. It's not too late to go back. Don't make me hurt you. Please." Papyrus is beginning to plead. He really thinks this child can change. He is probably the most caring monster out there…. maybe on par with a Toriel.

The foolish gatekeeper who tried to seal this child in her ruins countless times…

Papyrus is a truly honest person.

Except for that one time he claimed he had to use the bathroom. Frisk should assume a bathroom is outside since the monster literally jumped through a window.

Frisk seems lost on how to take this, but their demonic thoughts deep into their mind again.

 _ ***Make him hurt you.**_

Frisk swings his blade again. It slices the bone halfway, meaning it is about to give out.

Papyrus steps back once. "I am at my limit, human." He sends a clear warning.

One that Frisk chooses to ignore.

They swing again.

The bone snaps, and the knife lands a cut on the monster. Surprised by this, the skeleton holds on to his halves firmly as his shoulders sink low. The priceless look seen from his sockets fade as they narrow so quickly. Whatever he was feeling before is replaced by anger, heard from a vibrating sound rumbling from his chest.

Frisk finds themself on guard. Did the skeleton just _growl_?

"That's it. No more games. No more puzzles." Papyrus' tone sounds serious, almost drowned in anger. He stands tall as his body slightly glows for a second. His orange iris glows even brighter as he spins one half in his left hand.

 _ ***Looks like you've made him angry.**_

Frisk gets in battle-ready position.

 ***PAPYRUS 5Atk 30Def**

 ***He's too angry to talk.**

They didn't expect the skeleton to throw one broken half like a spear. It flies towards them, and they duck, watching it fly back to the hands of the owner. The other half is thrown. Frisk leans back, but their left side is caught. A bad cut is landed. They hiss at the pain as they bleed. That bone returns as well.

This must be Undyne's training kicking in. Aside that, Papyrus' attacks are getting more aggressive. Still, just slightly more.

Frisk's SOUL is red again.

Bones slide towards Frisk who is forced to jump over them. They land on a floating platform and crosses their arms with a mischievous grin.

 ***You tell Papyrus he was easy to manipulate.**

 ***You tell him he will meet his friends soon.**

Papyrus seems slightly affected by the tease. He throws a half of his broken staff again. It zips past the child, and it flies back. He catches it and snaps his fingers.

Another blaster appears from thin air and flies towards the child while sending a blast. Frisk jumps high, and the blast shoots under their feet. One comes from above. They jump back to avoid that one.

 _ ***No more puzzles.**_

Exhausted, Frisk reaches for their food supply again. He takes out a legendary hero to eat.

 ***You eat the Legendary-**

Half of the broken staff flies in and stabs though the food, taking it with it away.

 _ ***Oh.**_

 _ ***I guess you don't eat.**_

Well, there goes that.

Papyrus catches the broken half again and focuses. Floating bones form and cluster together. They try to box Frisk in, and they do. He stops again, and his glowing iris disappears. He exhales, like he was holding in a breathe. "How can I be sorry… after all you did? You deserve this."

Frisk watches the skeleton snap a few times. Several blasters fly in and attack. One wall is broken, allowing Frisk to jump out to avoid the blasts.

Papyrus swings one half once. Frisks' SOUL is blue again. More blasters. More bones. More jumping. It is noticeable. The attacks are becoming very difficult to dodge. Frisk finds themself getting hurt more often. They are bleeding pretty bad. Anymore heavy attacks could end them, and they would have to reset and go through that annoying speech again…

The attacks become aggressive. Frisk is in a narrow space, desperately trying not to get hit by bones and blasters. They find open space again and fall to the ground as orange bones stab from the ceiling and coming down behind them, trying to catch up to them. The bones turn blue, moving side to side, forcing Frisk to stay still. Unfortunately, a blaster hovers nearby. It sends a blast before Frisk falls downwards between a wall of yellow bones.

They land.

They rush down the hall as bike stab upwards. They look up. A blaster is right above their head, about to fire.

It disappears…?

The SOUL is red this time.

Four! Four surrounds them, ready to fire. Frisk braces themself, shielding their face using their arms.

Nothing.

They are gone?

Bones shoot up, but they all miss. In fact, the attacks are missing so much, it must be done on purpose.

And… do they smell spaghetti?

 ***Sans would had found this humorous.**

Looking at their bag… yes. All of their food had been replaced with spaghetti.

Darn magic.

Curious, they take it.

 ***(You take a big bite.)**

 ***(Your face reflexively scrunches up.**

 ***(It's even worse than it was last time.)**

* **All those timelines. All those dates. All those friendships.**

 ***Come on, now. You don't miss them.**

 _ ***Why else would we be here?**_ **=)**

The voice invades Frisk's mind.

Papyrus spins one half aagun, forcing the human's SOUL to turn blue again. Frisk lands on a floating platform. Spears made of bones wait for them to fall below. They rock the platform side to side to avoid any rising bones that can stab them. Somehow, the bones are only coming from the middle…

Frisk rides to platform down the hall. More blasts are unleashed… a pair of giant bones reveal themselves. One in the front and one in the back. They retreat only for a pair of blasters to take their place. The bones coming from the ground retreat. Frisk lands safely on the ground.

Papyrus is breathing hard. The glow in his eyes fade out once more. "Sans… I won't give up. Even if I have to put my life at risk. I'll make the human pay for what they did."

He snaps his fingers.

A blaster appears above Frisk again… shaking… ready to unleash.

It fades away.

"No…"

The child lowers their arms, and they look at the one who was so close to killing then.

Dropping his weapons, Papyrus shakes his head. "I can't do it. So that's what it is. The first thing I've gotten defeated at… is killing. No wonder why Sans said it would be stupid."

Frisk slightly lowers their knife.

"Oh, Sans. You've always been so smart. You lazybones. I wish you were here. I'm not an idiot. I know that isn't possible. It's not like it matters. It's too late, isn't it? I've already given up. I'm sorry, Sans." He closes his eyes, and tears begin to fall as he shakes.

Seconds pass, and the skeleton frowns.

"No…" He wipes away his tears. He looks at Frisk. "Undyne once told me that humans are determined. How cute!" He says the last two words a bit mockingly like she had done once.

Frisk seems slightly annoyed with that.

"However…" The monster goes on. "I, The Great Papyrus, does not require that. In fact, I am so great, I don't need anything. Nyeh-heh-heh… I thought I had lost myself back there. But no. I am and always will be… The Great Papyrus." He covers his eyes as he shakes.

Frisk steps back. Something feels strange. It's coming from the monster's SOUL.

 ***Within the depths of The Great Papyrus' SOUL, something's resonating.**

Papyrus opens his eyes. The right side holds the iris again, only is it big enough to take the whole space. He seems hasty, moving eagerly. And… is that Sans standing next to him?

 ***The good memories are fading away…**

Frisk decides to check the monster's power.

 ***PAPYRUS 9999Atk. 9999Def**

 ***Likes to say: "Nyeh-heh-heh!"**

Frisk reads the monster's power which had skyrocketed.

Sans seems confused about the mentioned power. "huh? me? i don't."

"No! It was talking to me!" Papyrus suddenly blurts out. "I want a fair fight!" He swings his arm, and Frisk feels energy flow through him. Did...he gain more HP?

"how is that fair?" Sans asks.

Is their mind playing tricks?

"Let's just say…" Papyrus says. "I've grown a lot of backbone!"

This sudden boost of confidence?

Frisk jumps high as bones rise from the ground. They land in time to hear Sans again.

"hey. my turn."

Frisk's body is engulfed in blue aura. They are slammed against the wall, but they jump off in time to avoid being attacked by the bones coming out.

"NYEH! Back to me!" Papyrus sends out more blasters that are dodged.

"c'mon, bro. can just a minute without interruptions?" Sans snaps his fingers. Blasters appear and fire. As Frisk dodges, he continues talking. "i need to talk to them about what they did. because if i don't, they might..."

He falls asleep.

"Really?!" Papyrus says. "You always do this… Alas, the pathetic solution." He pulls out a bottle of ketchup from inside San's cost he has on. "A bottle of ketchup! Whoops!" He drops it, and Sans wakes up. "I was hoping my plan would fail."

"heh. I guess you could so-"

'"Sans," Papyrus interrupts. "take your arm down."

"is it an arm-ergency?"

"SANS!"

"i was just joking, bro."

 ***Yet, more sins are felt.**

Confused, Frisk decides to distract them.

 ***You said the word "pun" out loud.**

 ***Even after making one himself, Papyrus' expression freezes out of disgust.**

 ***Sans is still smiling and being lazy as usual.**

Did Sans just wink?

 ***If this is a plan to throw you off, it is defiantly working.**

"Please don't scare me like that." Papyrus says. "You looked like you wanted to hear a pun. Or wanted to try making one yourself. I would prefer to avoid all in the subject. Try asking Sans. He has plenty of pun advice. We'll disgust the rest later."

Sans walks forward. "look, if you're hoping for a fight with me… ahahaha… then it's your lucky day." With a shrug, he adds; "i hope you honestly know that you deserve all this."

Bones fly forward. Blasters.

What the heck is going on?! Friks can't fathom this situation at all. When monsters die, they turn into dust… so what is…?

Suddenly, Papyrus jumps in. Bones rain from all over, and blasters fire all around. The amount of blasting is unreal!

Either those blaster have a hyper mode on them…

… or Papyrus just lost it.

Frisk is dancing like a lunatic as the skeleton laughs away. "NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" His laughter drags on as bones fly all over.

"uh. nyeh." Sans adds.

Everything goes quiet. Frisk is completely lost with what just happened.

They find themself standing in the middle of a ping-pong table? A air hockey table? And now the brothers are dancing by bending their knees.

 ***You consider on checking the ingredients in the cereal you ate this morning.**

"Behold! My special attack!" Papyrus shouts as he stands at one end.

Sans stands at the other. "well… it was my idea."

"Details are boring."

Frisk shouts in alarm as they are sent flying back and forth. It seems they are the hockey puck.

Well.

And are they seeing things, or are the both of them wearing their "cool dude" clothing?

Sans scores! Confetti falls.

"Wait… this is barely even a fight." Papyrus notes. You just wanted to play ping-pong." He rises a hand and a bone forms from midair. He tosses it in the ring, and the two bounce it back and forth with Frisk ducking and jumping each time it comes their way. More bones fly in, and Sans keeps scoring. Papyrus managed to get one in.

"I consider this to be extremely unfair." Papyrus announces. "Stop cheating this instant."

Sans replies casually. "chill your spine, bro."

"I really expected you to take this seriously."

"i'm totally serious, now."

"Game over, Sans."

"..."

"We need to fight the human, right?"

"we do? well, as long as it is your decision."

"Oh, please. Where is your enthusiasm? Undyne would had killed the human by now." He suddenly has an idea. "Hey. Actually, let me give this a shot."

Light gathers between the skeleton brothers…

… wait…

Frisk rubs their eyes. Undyne?

Not just Undyne. Undyne the _Undying_. What… they killed her, too! What is this madness?!

"It's been awhile, punk!" She sneers at the child. "Let's see what you got this time!"

Frisk prepares to defend himself, but what the fish lady says is strange.

"Actually, it would probably be better to let you have your turn, first."

 _ ***Don't you just hate it when a fish is served with bones?**_

Frisk attacks… and it does… nothing…?

Undyne huffs. "Patheidc. Well. My turn."

Spears of all kinds come flying In all directions. Frisk deflects some using their sword, but many pierce through their body. Even bones are being invoked, and an annoying blaster.

Sans attacks now. He sends bones for the child to jump between. He slams the child against the wall, and his attacking blaster is avoided. "is this what you want?"

Frisk didn't budge.

"kid, I got the feeling that you aren't planning on giving up. it's a shame, really. Sans would had loved to see a good ending."

Frisk pauses. Now Sans is referring to himself in third person… wait…

"what?" Sans seem to detect the confusion. "we both know that i am not as alive as i have been. who knows what i would be doing if i was here for real. i'm sorry, kid."

Papyrus steps forward. "They aren't real."

That explains a lot for Frisk. Many questions just got answered.

"I couldn't stand the thought of killing you. I've been doing this for their sake. But is this even what they would have wanted? I'm having second thoughts."

The fake Undyne and Sans begin to disappear.

"I…" He loses his words again. He looks at the human child sadly. "A big part of me is stupid enough to still believe. This is the moment Sans would had killed you. But, I don't think he wants me to be like him, because the truth is, I am not. Even after all you did, I still can't kill you. No one deserves to die like this. Not even you. Please forgive me, but I can't look past our lost friendship. My disbelief was faked."

As he sinks, Frisk appears to be trying to put together what just happened. So… all that happened was all staged just to scare them off? Down right performance.

The skeleton's eyes are hollow again, but he is hunched towards the ground. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have faked my brother's expectations. You scare me. That's what caused all this. I never understood the killing, and when I tried to learn… it only got worse."

There is a pause.

"And that's why, I still believe in you. Even if you don't see the point. I don't see the point in killing people. Maybe we just don't understand each other. But it's time I understand myself. You're still in there somewhere. Even if you don't think so. You can still do the right thing. Time to do this the right way."

Bones form in the air and spin past Frisk and around. The child jumps over some, sidesteps some, all while keeping an eye on the monster. The two main bones change from white to blue and attack, and the organs.

Papyrus seems worn out, or he is losing the will to keep fighting. He is watching the child who doesn't show signs of stopping. He asks just to check. "Do you give up?"

Breathing a little hard, Frisk grins darkly.

"No?" The monster sighs. "Just a little more, then." He makes the bone waves return. Be watches Frisk jump with ease.

Where the heck did the random basketballs come from…?

The child can read his movements now. They got the hang of it… that quick. "The whole point of this is you need to give up. The moment you stop resisting, I will stop fighting. We… can still have a good ending."

Frisk lands, knife ready.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?" Hearing a chuckle, he doesn't seem to give up his faith yet. "All you need to do is to spare me."

Frisk pauses.

"I'll let you have your turn now."

The child is left confused by the choice the monster just made. Just as he steps forward with a widening grin, he hears another plea.

"Please. Do the right thing." He shuts his eyes tightly, waiting.

Frisk stares at the monster, hesitant for the first time on a long time. They seem to be in thought. They might just change their mind…

They jumps with a excited exhale as they swing their knife.

Papyrus opens his eyes while holding his hands out. "Wait!"

The knife slashes right through the monster. Sans' jacket is torn through. Frisk lands with satisfied grin. They know that blow wasn't enough to finish it. They'll chop the bones to tiny pieces before they get turned to dust.

 ***You remind Papyrus that you will just reset time and kill everyone again, especially Undyne and Sans.**

"I… still believe…" Papyrus snatches the child's arm. He is slashed by the tip of the knife. He bleeds pretty badly. "I… still…"

With a grunt, Frisk yanks their hand free.

 ***You tell him that you will keep going until you get bored.**

 ***You tell him you'll befriend everyone and kill them again.**

They slash the monster once more.

Papyrus staggers back and falls feet away. He lies on the ground, staring at the child in slight shock. He opens up the jacket, revealing that he had merely been scratched on the surface. His brother's jacket saved his life. If the monster was an inch closer, the knife would had killed him for sure. Looking at it… the jacket had been slashed so badly… it looks like rags. He looks at the approaching kid. "You're making it sound like you did this more than once…"

The only reply he gets is a toothy grin.

"You… actually did this more than once…?" He asks in disbelief.

Getting no answer…. he knows it is a yes.

"I thought I heard Sans say something about resetting something… and his notes had everything written down almost completely accurate down to the date and time…" Papyrus freezes. "Wait. You kept repeating these events… just to… I… I don't understand. Why are you even doing this…?"

 ***You tell him it's fun to see what is different each time.**

 ***You tell him he always died at the Snowdin… but Sans must had got tired of seeing you die so much…**

 ***You tell him not to worry. He will see him again, he just won't remember what happened here.**

Papyrus is unable to speak for a while as the child now stands a yard away. He slowly stands, trying to comprehend what he just heard. "The deja vu feelings I get when I see you… it makes sense now, human…" He looks towards the ground, like he is accepting his death. "You… you are really that heartless? To think all those times you saw me again and again believing in you… and Undyne… all the times she…"

Frisk rises their blade.

"I promised myself to always forgive… always… even after hearing what you did… because… The Great Papyrus doesn't need too… are you even a human…?" He seems so confused, but he is shaking at the same time. The reason is unknown. "All those times you killed them for your own pleasure…? I can't understand it at all… it's being cruel… you lost your way through repeated bloodlust. Sans…. he must had gotten really upset. He would always give those he gets a bad mood towards a "bad time" he calls it."

 _ ***End this.**_

The voice speaks to the child again.

"Sans… my brother… he had so much faith in you too, didn't he?"

Frisk takes another step forward. The blade is raised higher, but it lowers when they see the skeleton taking off the jacket to tie it around their waste.

"Why is it so hard to focus right now…?" The skeleton asks. The question seems more directed to himself. "I want to believe in you… but… I… now that everything is together, knowing you did this so many times…. to kill all the monsters underground repetitively… knowing if you kill me and those who are left… you'll do it again, I... no longer have my faith in you. I don't understand it. Why is it that every time we welcome a human underground with open arms, they only bring us misery? Humans… are they really all the same…?"

The monster seems to be struggling with himself with each passing second. "Is it me… or is it getting hot in here…?" His voice sounds lower, like he is lacking emotion at the moment. "Every time I think about the horrible things you did, it hurts me. Now every time I think about how you kept doing this countless times…. It is making me feel like I am… what is this…? I don't have the foggiest idea on what you just did to me, human. I was told that if I felt this way… this new sensation… I should embrace it."

 ***Paparus seems to be confused about himself more than you for some reason.**

"Embrace it… I already don't like it." Paparus mutters. "You're a terrible person. I'm sorry, but it seems there is _nothing_ I can do for you anymore. I honestly don't know what you did to me just now. I never felt like this before. Not once in my life."

Frisk simply smiles wickedly. They will wait until the monster breaks down or lowers his guard to finish the job. Playtime is over on their side. They begin to approach the skeleton.

"... Human." He looks at the child. The tone of his voice sounds strange, either from being so tired, or from too much shock. There is a hint of bitterness, like reality is striking him more than he can endure. "I once called you more than that, didn't I? Even with all the fear I had in you, I had the strength to cast it aside… to embrace you. To support you. To call you my… friend."

The child stops walking completely. It's not that they want to, but they once again see the monster shaking worse than before. Is he finally terrified to the point of despair? Looking at him… their mind says… no.

Papyrus' breathing is shaking badly. He lifts his hands to watch them tremble. The sockets of where his eyes would be if he had flesh widen slightly. He seems afraid, but it is mixed with something else. He goes on from where he left off, or tries to. "B-but now… What _is_ this feeling…? Nyehehe… Nyeh-heh-heh-heh…!"

 _ ***He doesn't look very good.**_

Frisk studies the monster now. For some strange reason, carelessly walking to this one seems reckless.

Papyrus lifts his head to look at the child. His sockets slightly narrow as the right one once again reveals an orange iris, only now, both sides have it, and they glow very bright. The right one is engulfed in a big flame that dances aggressively. Whatever this is much be foreign to him, because for a moment, he seems scared before it is replaced with something else. He must had figured it out. "I know what this feeling is..."

Frisk watches the monster slightly rise his shaking hands towards his chest.

"It's _HATRED_."

The human seems interested. Not once had the word ever been said out of his mouth… or maybe since Papyrus was so kind, it was forgotten he had said it before if he did. To pull this emotion out… this is… something new indeed.

Papyrus speaks angrily at this point. His words are spoken with the hatred he spoke of. "For the person who came so _far_ just to DESTROY an old friend." He points towards his head. "This eye of mine, it only activates when such terrible feelings exist, and I can see everything you've hidden from me before. Everything you've done, and everything you've intend to do!"

He takes a deep breath.

"Sans once told me that the moment he stopped caring would be the day the moment everything starts to fall apart. At first, I thought he was talking about our relationship, so I always made sure he had a reason to always care about me. But now I understand what he meant. And now, it's too late to tell him sorry for not understanding sooner." His voice nearly cracked near the end of the last sentence.

 _ ***Looks like he figured it all out.**_

The thoughts are true. The puzzles had been solved. Papyrus knows what has been happening… or at least he has a good idea.

Papyrus could be close to breaking down, but then again, maybe not. His voice is shaking, like knowing this is tearing him apart. "It's a funny thing, isn't it?" He nearly chuckles. "The more you want to hurt someone, the _easier_ it is to make them stop living. But no matter how _hard_ you love someone… you can't bring them back from the _dead_!"

Tears fall down his face worse than before. This time, he doesn't even bother to wipe them away. The flame of his right eye grows bigger.

"Sans is gone, because he stopped caring… but I refuse to do the same. I care about so Many things. I care about myself. I care about this world. I care about EVERYONE you took from me!"

Frisk seems to be growing impatient.

Papyrus lowers his hands. "But the one thing… the ONLY thing I no longer care about IS _YOU_!"

 ***You begin to wonder how Sans would react if he saw his brother like this.**

Seconds pass, and he seems to have other thoughts. "Listen to me well, human! I am giving you your one and _FINAL_ chance! Choose wisely!"

Frisk jumps and attacks. The attack is blocked from the weapon Papyrus wields.

"Turn and leave now… start over for everyone's sake… including yours… or… you can stay, and I will have to kill you." He is losing his patience very quickly this time. At the same time, he seems to he wanting the child to leave.

Frisk jumps and swings their sword. Their attack is blocked by the bone staff.

"Human… do you _really_ want to cross the line any further? The only reason why I am even giving you this chance is because of this foreign feeling that has flooded my entire being. To be honest, I am quite terrified of myself right now. I actually want to hurt you… I truly want to kill you. I never had such a terrible desire before. So please... Turn around. Don't make me do this. I am begging you." He indeed is. He seems awfully close to slipping into his rage. With the bit of kindness he has left, he pleads for the human to leave.

That way, this can be avoided.

That way, Papyrus won't lose his sanity due to the amount of hatred he may be feeling.

Even so...

Frisk stays put for a second… and they takes two steps forward before attacking again. The block fails, and the attack lands. The monster stumbles for a second.

Paparus' flames seem to get hotter. His teeth clench against each other. "Really? This is what you want? Arrogance… it looks like I'm not the only one who has that problem pointed out. Well, it is too late to turn back now. This is what you asked for. This is _your_ fault that I am feeling this way. Also, just so you know…." He begins walking forward, and the child rises their knife eagerly. "I'm not going to give you a "bad time"."

He points at Frisk.

"Someone like you, who has taken so much… doesn't deserve _anything_! Instead, someone like you, deserves an equal." He begins to shake again. "Someone who wants to protect with every ounce of the same determination _you_ used to destroy!"

It becomes a little warm in the room. Fire dances on the palm of Papyrus' right hand, and it grows to the size of a baseball. "So, _human_ , you are not going to have a "bad time"." Instead, _I'm_ going to have LOTS OF FUN!"

 ***Papyrus isn't being nice anymore.**

The ball of fire is crushed in the monster's hand.

"Nyeh-heh-heh… NYEH-heh-heh!"

Orange glowing bones shoot from the ground and instantly shoots right through the child all at once… very much like Sans' "betray kill" attack that tricked the child the first time they fought. What was done now was straight from burning hatred.

Frisk coughs out blood before their vision begins to fade. As they fade out from the living, Papyrus' flaming eye stares them down.

He is watching them die. He stares at the child who helplessly dangles up high. "Nyeh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh…! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEEEEEEH!"

Just like that, Frisk's SOUL shatters. As they fall into darkness, they wait for a voice from anyone that would speak during this time.

"Do yourself a favor and redeem yourself!" The voice belongs to Papyrus. "If I were you… I would start all over. Because if you don't and you come back… human, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEEEEH!"

Two options show in the darkness. Immediately, they chose one;

RESET

As they return back to the living, they find themself at the Judgment hall… but something is out of place. Papyrus is indeed there… but he still stands with his blazing eye.

What happened?

"You came back?" Papyrus turns to face the child. Both eye sockets hold the glowing orange irises. The right eye is still blazing as strong as it did before. "You didn't notice? You saved your point not long after I placed the pieces together. I figured I just had stopped you, and you would come back. Sans must had seen you pop up a million times, hasn't he? Looks like I am going to have to start counting."

Frisk looks at their feet. The fighting had led them back to a save point, meaning they are stuck dealing with this monster. Until they finally defeat it.

"That is unfortunate for you, but you have so much determination, you won't give up until I am defeated. I won't stop fighting until you stop resisting! I hope you prepared yourself this time, human! Because I, The Great Papyrus, will kill you where you stand!"

 ***Papyrus attacks!**

His glowing eyes shines in fury as he crushes a flame in his hand. As bones shoot out from the ground once more, Frisk quickly attempts to dodge them as much as possible. The bones stab the ceiling, and only a couple had struck them. One grazed the shoulder, the other strikes the left side of their rib cage, breaking some bones already.

Suddenly, a hand is raised. Orange energy engulfs the child.

The skeleton swings his arm down, forcing the child to slam on a bone pile. New bones shoot out, knocking the child flying and crashing against the wall before falling again.

That sent the child broken in many places already. They stand, ignoring their bleeding shoulder.

 ***Papyrus looks drowned in grief and rage.**

 ***The nicest people are always the most dangerous.**

Papyrus seems a little surprised. "Ah. So _that's_ why Undyne always says to never use your most powerful attack first."

 ***Papyrus just reminded you of someone.**

A large wave of bones shoot in. Frisk manages to dodge then all.

Papyrus glares at the child. "You remember Undyne, don't you, human?! Don't tell a sorry by saying you don't. All the times you killed her!"

Frisk decides to check the monster once more...

 ***PAPYRUS ?Atk. ?Def.**

 ***He's been driven insane, thanks to you.**

 ***He's gonna have lots of fun.**

Papyrus swings his arm to put the fire engulfing his hand, out. Appearing disturbed and furious, his fingers of his right hand spread out as he swings it out to the side. "Look at what you made me do…! You made me wound you!" Orange light forms around the hand. It stretches into a cylinder that forms into the shape of a bone. It solidifies, and turns white, now serving as a new bone staff. "You've awoken these horrid feelings inside me... and I will make sure you regret it!"

He spins it cleverly. A lethal blow kills Frisk immediately.

RESET?

The question is now… how many times are they going to die?

* * *

 **A/N :** **I must admit. This is my first Undertale fic! I did my best, but I still think it's not that great.**

 **Just remember. The idea of Papyrus losing his mind near the end was from the comic I mentioned from the beginning of this chapter. Watch the fan dubbed version I linked you.**

 **O.o**

 **I also write fanfics on:**

*Pokémon

*Dragon Ball

 **The interaction between Sans and Papyrus was my work, including the talk Sans had when he was fighting Frisk.**

 **The interaction between Papyrus and Flowey was my work.**

 **Other quotes I made are here and there near the end and middle of the chapter.**

 **Yes. This will have a part 2…**

… **if you want it.**


	2. I miss lazy bones

**A/N:** **Whoa. I didn't expect the story to get some attention mere hours after I published the first chapter**

 _I think I am going to keep this going. Maybe I can make it 5 chapters long._

 _Also… I appreciate reviews. I love reading them. It makes me smile. I got so many reads already? (Fanfiction readers) If you are a silent reader... Feel free to drop a review! Follow this story for updates. Okay. Let me leave you alone._

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT own Undertale! Toby Fox got a hold of it! Okay? Now, allow me to go on with this-**

 ***Gets picked up by Undyne and carried off as "Spear of Justice" theme plays.***

 _WAAAAAAIT!_

* * *

 **\- Chapter 2: I miss lazy bones -**

 _The knife stabs right through the skeleton's head, and instantly, Sans falls apart as mere dust with the exception of his jacket. Frisk tucks the knife away in their sleeve with pride, and they turn and walk away silently, unaware that they were being watched._

 _Hidden behind a cluster of pine trees, Papyrus watches the child disappear in the distance. As soon as the coast is clear, he rushes from his hiding place and to the spot his brother had fell. "Sans…! Sans…? Brother…."_

 _His boney fingers touch the jacket, and he touches some dust at the same time. Quickly withdrawing his hand, he stares at the dust as it seeps through the gaps between his fingers and to the snow._

 _Picking up the coat, he hugs it close to his body as tears build at the corners of his eye sockets. "No… I… I don't understand…."_

 _His eyes shut tightly. A few tears fall._

" _S-sans….!"_

His entire being is shaking. It seems like his own soul is about to shatter into a million pieces. He wants so badly to scream or cry loudly, but instead, he keeps his jaw shut. He has to stay as silent as possible now. His shouting earlier thankfully didn't draw the human's attention, but the sounds that desperately want to come out the skeleton are far much louder. They have to stay in for now.

Quietly, he folds the jacket neatly, and he stares at the dust pile that once stood as his brother. He reaches for them to gather them up into a bag, but just as his hand was touching it, the wind blowers, kicking the dust from the ground and carrying it far into the air. All that can be done now is for him to watch the dust fly in a beautiful display.

At least… his brother can have a peaceful ride.

Picking up the jacket, he stands and slowly moves away from the scene. He can't stay here, because if he does, he will never be able to leave. He has to get home as quickly but quietly as he can.. But, going back took longer than it should had.

With heavy shoulders, the trip back seemed to last for hours. It probably did. The usual delightful view of Snowdin is now so dull and depressing.

As soon as he arrives at his destination, he shuts and locks the door immediately, and he heads for his brother's room which isn't often touched. What is different is what he sees.

An envelope is sitting on the middle of the floor. He reaches down to pick it up, and he sees his name written on it in his brother's handwriting. Opening it carefully, he pulls out a folded sheet of paper. As soon as he has it straightened out, he reads it carefully, and he lowers it to a desk nearby. "His notebook…? He wanted me to look in there for what?"

The notebook had already been taken out. It is like… Sans knew something bad would happen to him, so he set up certain things for Papyrus to easily find and grab. The skeleton is already reading through the first few pages, and already he is in disbelief. "All these things that are dated… it already happened! Wait… So…" He freezes… seeing his name written down.

It says how he died… when he died…

But, that time is the same time Sans died. The same place.

"What is this…? Sans… what are you trying to tell me…?"

He flips to another page. His eyes widen in horror at the name he sees next.

Undyne.

He grabs the envelope, only for keys to drop from inside and clatter on the floor. The skeleton bends over to pick it up, and he takes notice of a door he never noticed before. How did he not if he lived here for so long?

He doesn't allow another moment to pass. Using the key, he unlocks the door with ease. Pushing it open, he walks inside a large room filled with screens. They are filming live footage. There are cameras all around the Underground. Sans had access to this?

Looking at each screen, he sees footage of different places. Most places are empty. Not a monster in sight. A terrible feeling sinks in the skeleton's SOUL, knowing that the monsters are either hiding, or they are no longer living. However, as he works on the controls to move the cameras around, he sees piles of dust. The murderous rampage passed through places near Snowdin.

Something captures the attention from the corner of his face. He looks towards it, and in time… he sees Undyne stabbed in the chest with a knife wielded by the same child who took Sans' life. Unable to speak do to the shock he just witnessed, all he can do is watch as the royal guard speaks to the child as her body slowly turns into dust.

Then, it rebuilds itself.

For a second, Papyrus doesn't know how to feel. Joy fills him quickly. Delight! Undyne refused to die! She stands, _undying_! She is faster… stronger than before, now battling the human with all her might. She is filled with… so much determination.

He has to do something, right? Papyrus made a decision to leave and quickly make his way over there to help her, but how could he? Could he bring himself to actually fight s child seriously? Undyne can do it. Papyrus even knows what attacks she is using. He can see she is trying to _kill_ the kid. If he was there… how different would it be? He still is a bit puzzled. He believes the child is just confused and probably terrified of the monsters they are running into. Humans aren't too fond of them.

He has decided. He will get there. All he has to do is take the "shortcut" (as much as he hates doing it) to reach them. He hasn't done it in so long, he is hoping he doesn't end up somewhere awkward… like his head stuck in a bowl in the middle of a restaurant. Teleportation can do crazy things if not done properly.

Just before he could try, his eyes land on the screen in time to see Undyne stabbed down again. Even with _that_ power…

No…

"No…! Not you, too! Undyne!" Pain fills his being as he watches her speak. He can't do anything now. If only there were audio, he can hear what she could be saying… but then again, he would hate to hear her dying shouts of pain. He takes notice of something else.

She appears to be starting to melt. Monsters… melting? That's something he never even thought possible. He wants to look away. He doesn't want to see her die… but for some reason, he can't look away. The human child is grinning proudly and wickedly. It hurts too much…

Undyne's words can be read from her lips. The last thing she said before she turns into falling dust;

" _And… this world… will live on!"_

Papyrus stares at the one screen, completely forgetting about the others existing. Once again helpless to the situation, he watches the child turn and leave. He keeps watching until the human is off-screen.

The table begins to rattle. It doesn't take a genius to say that this is not on its own. The skeleton is shaking against his own will. He can't stop it. Unknown feelings keep pouring inside and out of him, flooding him. He wants to cry, but for some reason, he just can't.

"She isn't dead." He denies it quickly. What he just saw was proof that she did, but he refuses to believe it. He is in denial.

It only gets worse. 5 minutes have past already, and a cold feeling rushes down his spine.

"She isn't dead…!"

If he had a throat, it would be burning. He can still feel the sensation on his neck bones. The burning feeling that makes one believe that they can breathe out fire. He never felt like this before. The burning feeling in his neck grows hotter. "What do they want….?" His hands rattle the table. He watches the child kill more monsters, and the shaking grows worse. "I don't understand this… what's the point of all this…?"

Watches the screens carefully, he takes notice of more dust piles that he missed before.

Papyrus feels a tear fall free. His shaking is worsening. He feels so hot, it's ridiculous. It takes a moment for him to identify what he is feeling as rage. Normally, when anger tries to seep into the skeleton, he blocks it sway with many tactics, such as going out to Grillby's. He doesn't like getting angry. Anger leads to rage… and he is afraid of what he might do. He doesn't even know if he could control it if he will ever became _enraged._

Rage is a powerful thing.

As badly as he wishes to extinguish the feeling, he can't. He can't stop thinking about Sans… and Undyne. He can't get the memory of watching his brother turn into dust before his eyes out of his head. For a moment, he believed something is trying to possess him. He feels his empty eyes burning worse than his throat. Normally when this happens, he would run for the kitchen to splash cool water on his face, but he is unable to move.

Is he really that angry? So angry that he can't even move his attention away from the screens? It is like, his body is frozen.

Normally, Sans would come around if he is present. He would calm him down so easily… but Sans isn't here. He's gone.

He's gone because of that… human.

"You killed them… Sans, Undyne, others… why…? And Sans… he… h-he… I want him back… you…. you…"

His entire body can't endure it anymore. His bones rattle as he feels his anger growing worse. He feels his right side burning. His right socket reveals a glowing orange iris, something he is unaware of. He speaks coldly "You… filthy brother killer."

He stops moving, thinking.

"No… there must be a reason." After he said those words, the iris fades, and his sockets are empty again. "There must be."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Papyrus keeps reflecting on this. He had been since it happened. It is interrupted when the human suddenly pops up from nowhere at the very start of the hallway. He can feel the burning feeling rising again at the mere sight of them. He can't extinguish it. However, he stays calm.

Frisk stands before the monster again. Their clothes are still stained with dust… a sickening sight.

He wants to know...

"I still don't understand. Why do you take a thrill on killing people? Sans… how many times did Sans kill you?" Papyrus looks at the child with a hint of sadness or regret. Trying to determine if that is towards the child or himself isn't possible. He seems puzzled and confused with himself. Slowly, he looks at his hands that still shake. "That's strange. Was Sans able to do this to…? No. He could only understand how many times you died by his hands, right? For some strange reason, every time I look at you with my eye… I can _see_ you at your final moment… the moment before you died. Then you decided to come back? What scares me is how… I actually find myself getting more angry each time."

No. It's terrifying. Why is he saying these things? He doesn't even recognize his own voice. It is filled with so much sadness… and despair… and anger.

He places a hand on the right side of his face. "You… you're defiantly something. I am a nice monster. My brother can be annoying, and lazy… but he can be nice, too. Undyne can be nice if you stay on her good side… hah… Sans… Undyne…"

The monster appears to be struggling to stay calm with each passing moment. In fact, he seems to be in pain. He winches, and his hand covering his eye grips on his skull harder.

"My eye… m-my eye…! It burns so much. It hurts. I want it to stop… But you… you just… wouldn't leave us monsters be!" He throws his hand down, and flames shoot out from his right eye socket, dancing wildly. "Haven't you realized, Human? When a skeleton's eye catches fire… it means you've made them really mad! At least, that was what Sans told me! Only once in my life it had flickered before… but this is… no. Wait…"

He seems to be rambling nonsense, trying to understand what he is trying to make out.

"Wait… I was wrong. When the eye becomes exposed… it is because we are using a great deal of power… such as teleportation, or using the blasters… or when such terrible feeling fills us… mostly anger. I rarely ever had mine exposed. I don't even remember the last time it happened. I don't like to teleport like Sans. I prefer walking, because it's not lazy. I also don't use the blasters… because they can really kill someone. You see why I was summoning them on you."

Frisk just stares.

"Sans once told me… that since I was so kind and forgiving… I could never be seen as a true royal guard. That hurt… he apologized afterwards, but that had me thinking… I never actually fought anyone with all I have to offer."

He pauses, as if he just realized that.

"I never fought with anyone using everything I got. I never fought using my full strength."

Frisk seems to let the monster talk. They are curious with what he is saying. Papyrus may be trying to figure out how to handle his situations.

"Sans says I could be stronger than him, or maybe our power is equal. One of us may seem stronger than the other from what we do in fight… but I rarely ever fight seriously, so I am seen as weak… but you've noticed. I am not to he underestimated. Our eyes… they can link with emotions. My brothers face can't move as freely as mine. His eye glows when he gets really angry… hah… I'm shaking with anger still. My own won't stop glowing. Not until you stay down. Here I go again, talking about nonsense… but only because I keep thinking about Sans and what he told me. I… I miss him."

Frisk watches the monster step forward.

"You've seen his eye burst into flames? No one ever wants to see that. When our eye catches fire… it is from rage or.. or… _hatred_!"

Frisk appears unaffected.

"How are you not shaken by this? Your Level Of Violence… is it that high? Yes… I know about that as well. I also know that my power isn't entirely the same as my brother's, but just like him, when my eye is exposed, I can see through you so easily! Why do you keep coming back?!"

Frisk doesn't reply.

"Why are you making me… do this? I never wanted to hurt anyone. Especially like this. You brought out such a great deal of power out of me. If you wanted to see my power, you could had just asked!"

…

"You could had asked, and I would had done my best to show you without hurting you!"

...

"You've always been too quiet. That should had been a sign that you are a twisted one!"

Frisk tilts their head.

"I should had trusted myself. When I first saw you covered in dust… a part of me was screaming to look at you from the inside out… meaning… activate the eye. Too bad… I was unable to get angry to even try to use it. Unlike Sans, I can't very well control mine as well as he can. Sans told me the glow only comes when strong emotions such as grief or anger overwhelm me."

The usual Papyrus. He tends to talk a lot.

"Actually… one time I do remember… you already know. My brother only has 1 HP. He could die from falling off a tree…" The skeleton shakes a bit. "I think I remember, Sans was in grave danger when a tree was crashing his way. He didn't react quick enough. I got scared, but the thought of losing my brother angered me. The tree was blown away from telekinesis. Sans told me that. He said my eye got exposed as orange… resembling bravery. I really am brave. I stood against you at one timeline knowing you killed monsters prior reaching me. I know that because Sans' notes said how each bad route you took lead to that."

It is quiet for a while.

"How foolish of me to think I could spare you… you killed me so many times in the other timelines… I should had trusted that part of me and used my eye someway. Since now I can use it freely… I can see it… the many times you crushed my head under your foot! Don't you get it? I said this before. This eye of mine mainly only activates when terrible feelings are inside me! I can see what you had done!"

Frisk steps forward this time. They seem to be growing bored.

"Why are you so quiet?! Is it because my lecture is putting you to sleep?" Papyrus seems to be falling into his anger again due to his tone of voice becoming filled with it. "Sans would always fall asleep during my lectures! Are you teasing me, human? Only Sans can fall asleep on me like that! Only SANS!"

The flame of his eye bursts at the last word, and the skeleton covers it with a groan. Flames manage to come out the tiny space outside the hand.

"Nyeh-heh… why does it burn so much that it hurts?"

This is a bit unsettling. Then again, Sans did seem bothered by how his own eye was hurting him. Of course, he didn't say anything about it. He ignored it, but he seemed bothered. Perhaps it is because he got used to it. He fought the child more than enough times to, anyway.

But Papyrus… he never had this happen before. At least not this bad.

"Human…" Papyrus lowers his hand. The flame had shrunk enough to stay in the socket this time. "What have you done to me?"

He must be talking about it. The eye, of course.

 ***You wonder what would happen if you tossed a glass of water on Papyrus' face.**

"This… burning feeling… _HATRED_ that you've awoken inside me." Papyrus rises a hand. Blue light forms into a bone staff. "For once, I am glad that Sans isn't alive… but only because I would hate for him to see me like this. He… probably would see me as the empty shell of his own brother. Ah, great. His puns rubbed off on me…"

Frisk steps back, battle-ready. They watch the monster flinch again.

Papyrus resists trying to cover his eye. "Nyeh-heh-heh… it burns so strong that it hurts. Human, do I really hate you _that_ much?"

The monster appears puzzled by his own question, but he chuckles again, like he gave up on trying to seek the answer.

"I gave you your chance. Forgiveness is what I wish for you, but that seems rather impossible. I might be nice. I might give you one official _final_ chance. No exceptions. Until then… let's focus on what is happening. So… now… how many times have I killed you already? Ah… I see. 2, right?"

Frisk doesn't budge, even as the skeleton chuckles lightly.

"I might eventually lose count. Besides, I've held you long enough with my talking. Human… I hope you are ready. I'm going to have to make this 3. Perhaps you will give up. 3 times is the charm."

 ***Papyrus attacks!**

He immediately rises his hand and crushes a flame dancing in it. Orange bones shoot from the ground instantly, impaling through the child. He watches them cough out blood. "Well… this will take a while, I assume? It hurts me to take a life this way."

The SOUL splits apart.

 **CONTINUE**

Frisk returns to the saving point. They walk quickly, wanting to memorize the patterns as soon as possible.

However, before they could take another step, something surfaces from underneath.

Flowey.

The flower grins innocently. "Having fun? You know… I like what you did. Killing that smiley trashbag turned the idiot brother to a lunatic! I like your style!" His innocent grin is replaced as his eyes appear sadistic. Sharp teeth replace his smile. "Don't you get it? You are bringing out the darkest side out of someone so innocent. How precious. Do you understand what this means? You see why Papyrus is broken as he is? The reason why Papyrus was behaving the way he was… is the result of witnessing too many of those he cares for die by the same person he had faith in. Once he learned the child had done this many times before, he was hurt. He got really angry. But… he's stupid enough to have a tiny bit of faith left. But soon, that faith will be torn to pieces. He will give up on the child, and he will embrace the burning hatred. And we both know who that child is… or… do we?"

Frisk frowns.

"He won't stop killing you. He will enjoy watching you suffer as you enjoyed seeing your victims fall. Doesn't feel good, does it? Great job. You're turning an old friend to a sadistic pain to you. He isn't that way now, but just wait until he sees that he killed you so many times… or you do something stupid. Enjoy it."

Flowey retreats underground.

Frisk stares at the spot the plant was, and after a little while, they proceed forward. They finally reach near the end of the long stretch. Papyrus has his back turned, but he seems to notice the presence of the lone human.

He turns around, looking a bit interested.

"Oh? You look a bit annoyed, human!" Papyrus watches the child walk towards him with a slightly angry look. The skeleton's eye sockets are empty, but they narrow in a way that shows his anger. "I can see why Sans had trouble with you. You just keep coming back."

Frisk stands a few feet from the monster this time. They flick their hand to allow their knife to slip out their sleeve and to their hand.

Papyrus swings one arm to the side. As before, light forms and stretches to the shape of a long bone before materializing into one. He closes his fingers around it, holding a new staff. "I did say to you in our last few fights that I would keep track. You must be tired doing this again and again, but for me… it's the first time I am fighting you. However, every time I open my eyes on you… I can see what you had been doing. I can see how many times I killed you. Wait. I said that to you before, did I?"

Frisk takes a few more steps forward.

Papyrus' sockets fill with a pair of glowing orange irises. The right one engulfs in flames. "Well, it appears you died 3 times already. Human, you really don't know the meaning behind giving up. I already know how this will end. Either you had enough and quit… or you eventually memorize my fighting as a pattern and kill me easily. Regardless of what happens… I won't back down knowing what you can do. I'm going to make sure. NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!

 ***Papyrus attacks!**

"Let's get straight to the battlefield, shall we? No more lectures!"

Frisk braces himself. The skeleton seems to have nothing to talk about, meaning they have no more time to think of strategies to avoid the tricks this monster has to offer.

"Let's see. Have you memorized _this_ attack, yet?" He crushes the flame in his hand and raises it high. Orange bones shoot from underneath. He watches Frisk managing to get between spaces to stay safe. "So, you have! Wowie! You are starting to meet my standards! As you know, I have very high standards! Let's see how many times you die until this is just a smooth ride for you!"

Frisk's body is engulfed in orange light. They already know what is happening next. They are thrown in the air and slammed to the ground. Bones shoot out, and they fall to the ground harshly.

"Ah. So _that's_ why Undyne says to never use your most powerful attack first."

Right. They might hear him say the same things...

Frisk slowly stands, and they charge forward. Their first swing is blocked. A large wave of bones shoot down, and they jump back in time to avoid it.

"So soon, you can read my attacks?" Papyrus holds on to his bone staff. He dashes forward and swings the weapon at the child who dodges the first swing, but it struck by the second. The third one sends them flying. The fourth nearly killed them.

Frisk stands. They reach for something to eat.

 ***You ate the Legendary Hero.**

 ***ATTACK increased by 4!**

 ***Recovered 40 HP.**

Papyrus places a fist near his hip. "Don't you see this as pointless, yet?" He grabs hold of his weapon and swings again. He blocks Frisk's next attack. "What good is there in slaughtering us over and over again?"

 _Snap._

Frisk looks around. They see that they are surrounded by 4 gastro blasters. Just before they can react, they are struck and their soul splits apart

They return and face Papyrus again.

"You look like you just died 4 times in a row. I assume you're not going to give up?" Papyrus seems to be teasing the child now.

"Look at what you've done to me." Papyrus says as his flames return. "I had never been this angry in my life. This is rage, isn't it? Mixed in with hatred. You brought out this horrible side of me… and there is no guarantee that I will stop it!"

 ***Papyrus attacks!**

He performs the same attacks. Frisk manages to dodge most, but wounds still catch them.

"Why can't you just stay down and start over with a happier life?"

Frisk rushes down the hall as bones shoot up behind them, following them. Just as they make a turn, their body is engulfed in orange light.

Papyrus swings his right arm to the left, sending the child flying in that direction and crashing to the wall. He swings his arm to the right, and the child flies across the room. The throws his arm up, they hit the ceiling. He watches Frisk jumps back to avoid the bones that shoot out by 3 feet a second later. He swings his arm down. The child crashes down and bones shoot up as the child jumps away. "I'm positive Sans did this same trick, which is why you know how to handle it. How about… THIS?"

 ***Papyrus' eye flame seems to flicker. Something's about to happen.**

Frisk charges forward, being extra careful this time.

"And now… for my _blue_ attack!" Papyrus rises his hands.

Out of nowhere, a blue bone shoot from the ground a foot ahead, and Frisk runs right into it. They fall flat on their back, only for bones to shoot through them from underneath. Determined, they stand and pull the bones out, not caring that they are bleeding badly.

5 gastro blaster fly in and circle around the child. They all fire at once, and Frisk is forced to dive through an opening. They are just on their knees when two more appear from thin air in front of them. Quickly, the child stands and runs, avoiding the series of blasts as much as possible.

Papyrus snaps his fingers. Another one appears. "How much longer can you jump until your legs get weak? NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!"

 ***Papyrus seems to be enjoying himself. You? Not so much.**

It fires, and Frisk jumps over it. They suddenly fall straight to the ground, unable to move as freely as they normally can. Papyrus must be using his magic to manipulate the gravity the human would feel. Despite how many times they dealt with it, it is still annoying.

"You're BLUE now! That's my attack!" Papyrus swings his arm. Small bones appear from thin air, glowing orange or blue. They shoot at the child like bullets. He watches them cleverly move or stay still, depending on which colors tries to hurt them.

Frisk attacks.

Blocked.

"Do you get tired? You may memorize what I am doing, but your body can't handle it too long, can it?" Papyrus stabs his staff through the child immediately.

The SOUL splits.

Again…

Frisk returns once again, growing more annoyed. Papyrus is showing little mercy. They will have to kill him before he eventually gives in to his negative feelings.

Papyrus takes notice of the child's presence. His empty sockets hold his glowing irises a second later. "Well, well." The fire comes to life. "You look like you just died 5 times in a row. I assume you won't give up? Well… if you are going to keep dying trying, then I guess will have to try something else. After all, I don't want you getting too close to things."

The same attacks again. Frisk dodges then easier this time.

"Human, you are awfully stubborn."

Bones shoot from above and below. Frisk jumps through the gap between them and falls to the ground. They are getting more used to the beginning of the fight. As it drags on, the patterns they know are all gone. New attacks come forward. This is the longest they survived against him.

"Make it easier for yourself and stop!" Papyrus' eye glows brighter as he snaps. A pair gastro blasters appears from thin air. They float above the skeleton's shoulders who holds onto his bone staff tightly. He looks at the child who appears ready to dodge.

Frisk takes notice of something strange. Papyrus seems confused with himself, probably trying to understand why he is doing things that he never would had imagined in the past. He seems saddened, but a grin of confidence covers that.

"I am just getting started."

Frisk took notice of something else odd, too.

The gastro blasters. Papyrus always had them. (Frisk figured that out when he read notes from the brothers basement. Also, he caught Papyrus almost saying it now and then on their previous routes.) But the blasters are somewhat different from the ones Sans posses.

Sans' blasters… their eyes are either blue or yellow.

Papyrus, blasters has eyes in the color of orange and green.

The skeleton lifts a hand and pushes it forward. The blasters fire in response to this. He watches the child jump wildly to safety. The blasters fade away. "Why do you keep resisting?"

 ***You feel your sins crawling through your back.**

"It looks like I will just have to try harder." Papyrus narrows his eyes. A wave of bones shoot from the ground and towards the child.

They jump over them as the move towards Papyrus. Another wave of bones come from behind. They jump to avoid it. Bones shoot down from the ceiling, attempting to stab the child through the head.

"I just want you to stop this. I just want to see them again."

 ***Papyrus seems conflicted.**

"I really miss them." Papyrus says. "I miss Undyne… and Sans… I just want to see then again. You took their lives with little or no motive at all so many times… how many times do I have to kill you until you stop this? I had tried to avoid it… I never wanted to take your life… but at the same time, I do."

Frisk jumps forward. Bone and blade clashes. They cancelled off each other's attacks.

"You don't know what it is like to see your brother as a pile of dust." Papyrus blocks another attack. "To learn that the same person who took his life slaughtered others a million times, and even made friends with them once."

 _CLACK! FWOOSHING!_

"I'm scared. Not just of you, but me. Every time you revive yourself to face me… I get this feeling of… _**pride**_. I'm begging you. Stop doing this. It gets worse every time. I just want to forget this ever happened. Go down a batter path."

 _CLUNK! CHING!_

He pushes the child's blade back using the bone. "Blinded by my own fury, I realized, you're still a small human. You're a growing child. Perhaps you were confused. It… took me a long time for me to stand after Sans died. Now that I think about it… what is wrong? Perhaps you are a curious child doing this to see what would change. I still don't understand why exactly you are doing this."

 _SHING! WHAM!_

"But, if you keep doing this, I won't stop stopping you."

The weapons continue to clash many times. Frisk performs a swift swing, and they land a slash across the skeleton's chest.

Papyrus seems bothered by this. "You just don't want to stop. I don't know what goes through your head.'

 ***Papyrus seems very annoyed with you.**

"Sans… this next attack is dedicated to you."

He swings his arm to the left. He watches the child being sent flying into the wall, and bones shooting out of it not even a second later. The child is wounded badly from this. He swings his arm to the right, sending the child flying there. Bones shoot out the same way, but Frisk leans back to avoid them. He swings his arm to the ceiling, then to the ground. He lowers his arm at last, watching the child struggling to stand. He rises his hand quickly, and bones shoot from underneath and stab right through the child.

They still hang on by a tiny portion of their health.

"I'm sure you are tired of dying. Do you know the meaning behind stopping?"

 ***Papyrus seems to be ready to perform another Sans attack.**

Frisk wipes away the blood that is trickling down from their mouth. They rush forward, and bones arrive from glowing light. They see the bones floating horizontally, like Sans had his at some points of his battle. It is easy to avoid. The child simply slides side to side to avoid them. They reach Papyrus easily, and they swing their blade at him. Each swing is blocked with the bone staff. It's hard know how well this monster can fight.

Maybe Undyne did train him with actual fighting tactics instead of just cooking lessons.

Papyrus thrusts his hand forward, summoning countless average sized bones. They all fly at the child who dodges them like they are playing a game of dodgeball. "Human, I am asking you to quit. You're starting to push me too far."

Not caring, or maybe not even listening, the child attacks several more times. Their attack is blocked.

"Human, I'm afraid I'm reaching my limits with the patience I have left." Papyrus blocks another attack. "I will warn you. Keep going and you won't like what I am about to do."

 ***Papyrus is getting ready to use a powerful attack.**

Frisk swiftly swings, landing a heavy attack that actually earns them a look of pain from the monster. The attack landed heavy damage, that's for sure.

And it seems to anger the monster.

"Human, prepare for one of my greatest attacks!" Papyrus' eyes shine brighter each time he summons a blaster. 3 are called out, and they fire. One fires straight across, another from above, another below, all a second apart. They are dodged easily, so he swings both arms out and stomps his foot on the ground.

Bones shoot to the ceiling while traveling towards Frisk like a wall. Unable to avoid it, the last few shoot right through the child.

Their SOUL splits again. Frisk finds themself in the darkness. They hear Papyrus' voice again, expecting to hear the same quote trolling the child to start over, but no. What he says is different.

"Human, you got too close to my head. If I were you, I wouldn't come back. If you do, you may pull out a very bad side of me you will regret seeing! Nyeh-heh-heh-heh!"

Once again, the monster is sending him a warning, probably talking to their dead body while their SOUL floats about. Frisk figured that out. They can hear their words even after they died. The ones who are aware of their reset ability will simply send a warning or taunt them about their failure. In this case, another warning.

Frisk refuses to stay down. They made it this far and saw a change in genocide. The opportunity to see what is past this monster is too good to pass. So, they try again.

…

Frisk returns to the hall once again, looking mentally exhausted. However, they are filled with DETERMINATION. They will keep trying until they defeat the monster.

Papyrus turns around as the child walks to them. "Well, well." He says this again. "You look like you just died 6 times in a row. I assume you won't give up? Well… if you are going to keep dying trying, then I guess will have to try something else. After all, I don't want you getting too close to things."

 ***Papyrus attacks!**

As usual, he performs his first attack that is crazy strong, only for it to be dodged. He says something different this time.

"Human, I wonder if anyone has as much patience as you do."

The attacks are all the same. What he says is all the same, but a few sentences may be slightly different here and there. He gives the same lecture as he did before while fighting.

So, it drags on.

"I want to believe that you still have something in you." Papyrus says after Frisk successfully dodges the attack that ended the fight last time. "If you can show me that you still have a little hope, I may just forgive you again. However, that is quite difficult. You keep swinging that thing around. You really like doing that."

 ***Sans would approve of those words.**

"You said before you befriended all the monsters. What was wrong with that? Surely… we saw the surface and you enjoyed that. Why take that all away?" Papyrus asks.

Frisk stares for a while, like the question is actually making them think. This monster is still thinking they have a little bit of hope left. Just a little.

"I can trust you just a little." Papyrus says. "This fighting… I don't like it. You've driven us into hatred… and yourself as well. The Great Papyrus wouldn't approve of this lifestyle. Don't you want to go back one more time? To see everyone happy… yourself happy?"

Frisk frowns. The monster is too forgiving. Even after the hatred, it dawns on the human it was simply him going through the stages of grief. He's at the point of acceptance, so once again, he is calm. Still angry, but able to accept the fact that his friends and family are dead.

Thinking back, they do remember the laughs they shared with the monsters when they first meet them… the very first time.

 ***Those memories hold dear to your heart.**

Frisk swings, and the blade is blocked.

"I want to stop all of this. Human… I want to understand you. Maybe when you start over… you can understand yourself better. You remember the good times we all shared, don't you?"

Frisk's hands are trembling.

"Let's just stop wasting time. I know deep down, there is a part of you telling you that this is wrong. Trust in that feeling. There is still good in you. I known that there is. I still have a little trust… that you can do it. You are still growing… you have much to learn. Don't let that be stripped away from you." He lowers his weapon.

 ***Papyrus doesn't want to fight anymore.**

Not knowing what to do, they stare at their weapon, then the monster. Memories flood their mind, and they tremble even worse. They stagger towards the monster.

But… what if he is going to do a betray kill? Could he be as daring as Sans?

Papyrus watches the child finally drop the weapon. He seems relieved as the kid falls to their knees and begins to cry.

Frisk chooses an option:

 **SPARE.**

Papyrus exhales. "That must had been difficult, but I knew… there was a little how left in you, after all."

Now for the next turn.

 ***Papyrus is sparing you.**

All they have to do is spare him again… and the fight would be over.

But… what if this is a dirty trick? The same trick Sans did to them when he spared them?

Papyrus reaches down to pull the child into a hug. "There, there. Now. How about we forget about this fight… and think about what you should do? Don't worry. I won't let this by."

" _i won't let this go to waste."_ San's words play in their head.

Frisk grins darkly. Like if they would let this happen again. The crying was fake. They did that to catch him by surprise.

It defiantly worked.

They snatch the blade up, and they stab right into the monster.

Papyrus shouts in pain as his eyes widen. He looks down, seeing the blade stuck to his body. Disbelief is shown on his face at first, then, he closes his eyes. "What a dirty move… is that really what you want? Human, that… was your very last chance. You blew it doing that... Nyeh-heh-heh… heh…"

His body slowly starts to turn into dust.

"I should had never believed in you."

Frisk sighs, knowing they can rest.

Orange irises of the monster reveal themselves, shining worse than before in pure hatred with the blazing flame.

Frisk chokes out in surprise as bones shoot from the ground faster than any other did. It takes out all of their health in a single shot.

Their SOUL splits. Darkness returns.

They hear the monster's voice. "You really _are_ an idiot."

Wait. That… that was Flowey.

Frisk returns to the hall. Papyrus took a kill from the grave, meaning they have to fight again. As they stop to face the skeleton, they draw out their knife. Things just got really annoying. How much longer is this going to take? That is what they keep wondering.

Papyrus turns around. "Well, well." He says once again. "You look like you just died 7 times in a row. Not much of a lucky number, is it? I assume you won't give up? Well… if you are going to keep dying trying, then I guess will have to try something else. After all, I don't want you getting too close to things."

Frisk prepares himself as he watches the monster create a bone staff. What surprises them is the words the monster says are different.

"Human, allow me to express some very complex feelings… like… giving someone your last hopes, only for it to be crushed. To be deceived and betrayed. Too stand in front of someone who will do anything to break and kill you." The glowing eyes return, only they shine much brighter than before. "To feel the strong desire to kill that someone."

 ***Papyrus attacks!**

The first attack is easily dodged as before.

"I think I tried to spare you, and you killed me when I lowered my guard. It seems I had stopped you. So then, tell me, Human." He walks forward. The flame in his eye is like a ribbon as he walks. "How much suffering can you endure until you finally can't take it anymore? I have a feeling you are possessed by something."

Their eyes slightly widen. Papyrus is acting diffrent this time around.

"Humans have a skeleton as well, we all know. Perhaps what is making you do these horrible things are the muscles moving them. You have a system that moves your bones for your body, after all. But… worry no more, human!"

Frisk actually steps back. The last sentence was spoken darkly and filled with so much hate.

"I will free you by tearing it right out of your body." He rises his hands, and bones appear. They all appear broken with pointed ends.

The fight patterns had been altered?!

That look on his face… one thing is perfectly clear:

 ***Papyrus is enraged.**

The bones shoot towards Frisk from the pointed side. They move side to side and jump to avoid as many as possible. Frisk is struck by a few. They stagger back.

"If you had not done what you did, we could had walked out of here fine."

 ***Papyrus is staring you down, ready to attack.**

 ***You tell Papyrus that was his fault.**

 ***His eyes appear to fill with more rage.**

"So now, I ran out of patience with you. I have no more mercy to give." Papyrus rises his hands as more pointed bones arrive. They shoot at the child who is struck by a couple. He snaps. A pair of blasters appear and fire from the left and right. Another pair from top to bottom.

 ***You are feeling unsafe, suddenly. His presence is unsettling…**

Frisk attacks again. The attack is surprisingly dodged, so they miss.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Papyrus says in delight, but anger still seeps deep in his tone.

He rises his hands. Bones shoot all around, and Frisk is battered. Blasters suddenly scattered all over. They fire. At least 5 come in and fade out at the same time as they chase they child. Papyrus can be heard laughing over the sounds of destruction.

Frisk is struck heavily, and they hang on with a bit of HP remaining. Suddenly, the sharp ends of bones fly in from all corners and stab through the child all over like the needles of an cactus. They are frozen, choking, and suffering before they fall to their knees.

They die once more. As darkness comes in, they hear him talk.

"Come again all you like, human! The Great Papyrus is _just_ getting started, and already I am having too... much… FUN! Nyeh… heh… heh…! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEEEH!

* * *

 **A/N :** **Yay! Done! I never really planned for another part, but here you go.**

 **Haha. If this were in the game, doing a betray kill on Papyrus is the biggest mistake the players will make. It would unlock a new pattern of attacks that are more ruthless than what they saw from him before.**

 **Why? Because he snapped. He had a bit a trust in you, and you tore it to a million pieces.**

 **So you suffer.**

 **Well, reviews/comments are appreciated!**

 **Now… I have to try to work on other stories too! My readers from my DBZ story… the fourth book… they are getting impatient. My fault.**


	3. You've crossed my limit!

**A/N :** **Um… I never got so many reads on a chapter in one day.**

 **Huh.**

 **This chapter had heen edited, by the way.**

 **Anyways, please check out** " ** _Crossing the Limit (Undertale)"_** **another fanfiction of mine.**

 **Why is it called that? Erm…**

 **This chapter mentions that.**

 **Note:** _I want to give my readers my best. My works aren't always on point. Feel free to point out any flaws...so that I can get better._

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER :** **I DO NOT OWN Undertale! Toby Fox all the way!**

* * *

 ***Gets snatched up by Undyne.***

 **Stooooop!**

* * *

 **\- Chapter 3: You've crossed my limit! -**

 _Rage is a powerful thing._

 _As badly as he wishes to extinguish the feeling, he can't. He can't stop thinking about Sans… and Undyne. He can't get the memory of watching his brother turn into dust before his eyes out of his head. For a moment, he believed something is trying to possess him. He feels his empty eyes burning worse than his throat. Normally when this happens, he would run for the kitchen to splash cool water on his face, but he is unable to move._

 _Is he really that angry? So angry that he can't even move his attention away from the screens? It is like, his body is frozen._

 _Normally, Sans would come around if he is present. He would calm him down so easily… but Sans isn't here. He's gone._

 _He's gone because of that… human._

" _You killed them… Sans, Undyne, others… why…? And Sans… he… h-he… I want him back… you…. you…"_

 _His entire body can't endure it anymore. His bones rattle as he feels his anger growing worse. He feels his right side burning. His right socket reveals a glowing orange iris, something he is unaware of. He speaks coldly "You… filthy brother killer."_

 _He stops moving, thinking._

" _No… there must be a reason." After he said those words, the iris fades, and his sockets are empty again. "There must be."_

Just as his anger disappears… his sadness takes over. He takes a deep breath as he grabs the notebook and binder, tucking it under his arms. He had already phoned Alphys, letting her know that he will join the evacuation. He will go the the True Lab, and he will try to get a better idea on what his brother's notes mean.

Leaving the room, he shuts the door behind him and locks it. He tugs on one side of his brother's jacket. "Don't worry, Sans. I promise… I promise that I will be careful with myself. As for now… I'm going to see Alphys. She can help me understand what this all is. I hope you don't mind…"

He looks out the window. Everything is so empty.

So depressing.

"Nyeh… I can't let this get into me. I never had my limits crossed before… and I'm scared. I'm scared of what would happen if it does…" He sighs. "I'm scared of how it would be. I heard that once a monster has that happen…"

He glances at a photo showing he and Sans standing between Undyne. Undyne is giving Papyrus a rub on the head which seems uncomfortable.

It was.

But now, he misses it.

"Once it is… they… they can't control themselves from… the overwhelming anger. That is why I still have faith. I can't give up on myself and let this hurt me."

Stepping outside, the snow appears depressing. He shuts the house door and moves his way through the snow to head for the Hotland. As much as he dislikes the place, he has no excuses for avoiding it now. At least the lab isn't directly in it… just the border...

After what could be a few hours, he stands in front of the metal door. He reaches for the door to knock, but he freezes, seeing a pile of dust sitting near the entrance. He forgets how to breathe.

Did the human break in?

He jumps at the sound of the door opening, and without second thought, he opens his hand which holds a small orange magic flame. He crushes it in his hand and throws his hand down at the same time.

 _Thud._

"Y-you're BLUE now, so… you can't move as you want until I let you go, human!" He is rattling. He doesn't want to fight the human.

He shouldn't had planned on coming here.

He hears a small groan.

"P-Papyrus… d-don't hurt me… I-I didn't mean to startle you…"

The skeleton blinks. "Wait…" He relaxes his hand and steps forward.

A yellow short dinosaur-like monster is on the ground. She wears a lab coat and glasses.

Alphys! He got so careless and attacked her! Well, not exactly attack but… she was pressed against the ground from his panic. "Oh, no! I'm sorry!" He reaches down and helps her to her feet.

The scientist fixes her glasses. "N-n-no. I-it's fine. I just st-startled you. That's all." She heads back inside, waving him over. "Th-this way, please."

Papyrus steps inside. Just as he was several steps in the building, the door closes behind him on its own. He looks around, trying to get familiar with his surroundings. "So, um… how long have you been looking into this?"

"Huh?"

"Have you ever done research on things such as… time and space?"

Alphys turns a corner. "Oh, that? Erm… n-not all the time. O-only recently I did a lot m-more because of the e-mail y-your brother sent me about it. H-he said that he wouldn't be able t-to reach me soon… he had a change of pl-plans…"

"Ok. I see…"

They enter an elevator, and Alphys presses a button. "U-um… you might want to h-hold on to something."

As if on cue, red lights flash. An alarm goes off before the elevator shakes and shoots down. Papyrus nearly screams as he holds onto the rails like his life depends on it. In his mind, it does.

It eases down to a slow stop. The doors open, revealing a dark room with hardly any lighting. Alphys takes out a flashlight from her coat pocket and turns it on. She leads the way down the long and dark halls. "Th-this place is where everyone is hiding. S-some areas are restricted for safety reasons…. so try not to explore anything…"

Papyrus nods. He watches her open a door, revealing a room with a few screens and empty tables. This must be where some uneasy work is done. The feeling of the room makes him want to leave, but he can't.

How long has Sans and Undyne known this scientist? He had communicated with her through the computer, and occasionally they would call. He had no idea Sans knew her. Maybe his brother knew her longer than he has.

Oh, Sans…

And Undyne.

It seems they all knew each other.

Alphys seems busy typing things in her computer. "All I have to do is uh… find the tapes. I watched the human since th-they left the ruins… and the bad things the did… um…"

Papyrus takes a seat on a desk. "I don't get it. What could the human possibly want? Do they hate us monsters that bad?"

"I-I think that maybe their parents taught them to hate monsters…?" Alphys guesses. "W-we have a bad reputation in the surface. The humans don't like us… and some monsters don't like them… I can't blame anyone. I… I don't hate humans or anything, but they make me uneasy. This one down here… I-I think they are the few who really hates us…"

Papyrus shakes his head. "They… they are slaughtering us like they know what they are doing. I can't quite fathom how. Alas, the situation is bleak on our end…"

Alphys stops her work to look at the skeleton. Feeling bad for the reaction she got, she quickly apologizes. "U-um… sorry. I guess I shouldn't had said anything."

"No. It's fine. You… knew my brother, and Undyne… so you were a good person to them. Oh… if only I wasn't so careless. Undyne always told me to stay on guard even if I show mercy in a battle. Sans must had realized that weakness, and he pushed me away to save me… and he died…"

Alphys swallows as the monster shakes.

"Undyne wanted to protect us, too… but even she… she's gone. I… Sans… I'm so sorry….!" He covers his face.

Alphys looks around quickly, trying to figure out what to say. The skeleton's cry makes her jump.

"SAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus buries his head into his arms. He sobs heavily, hiccuping occasionally. "UNDYNE….!"

He cries. He can't stop crying. This never happened to him before. He's sad, he's lonely.

He's scared.

His shoulders jerk. His tears are starting to seep heavily in his brother's sleeves. He feels Alphys rubbing his back to support him, but it won't change the loses they share.

"U-um… P-Papyrus… I-it is bad… I know, b-b-but… we have to m-move on…" She is stumbling her words worse this time, because her voice is shaking. She is growing emotional about this herself, but she is trying to stay strong.

"I just don't understand….!" Papyrus sobs.

Alphys swallows. "No one can quite understand either… which is why I am trying my best." She steps back, letting him cry it out as she gathers the notes and takes then to the desk. She begins to look through them, studying them carefully.

30 minutes have passed, and she closes them gently. She glances at the skeleton who is still quietly crying. "Crying won't… help much. I did enough of that before… but it can't revert history…."

Pause.

"Revert?" She looks at the notes again. "Wait a second… these timestamps are real time… Sans died before all this, but how did he know that certain events would… wait… there were research files explaining something related."

Papyrus lifts his head, revealing his fallen tears. He rubs his face as his crying is reduced to sniffling. He watches the reptile move across the room to go through file cabinets.

"These files aren't mine… but they explain events of time being warped in strange ways. The fabric of space itself had been tampered with on rare occasions… some say our dreams have a sense of deja vu…"

Her face darkens in shock.

"Could it be that all of this happened before, and your brother knew? Maybe that's why he stood in your place to face the human… I mean… he never really had interest in capturing anyone before."

Papyrus' sockets widen. That is very true. For Sans to stand before the human was unlike him.

Did… did he really know?

Did this all actually happen before?

Thinking back, Papyrus had horrible nightmares of himself being killed by a blade over and over, and it felt too real.

Pulling himself together, he tries to tell her something that may serve as evidence to this strange thing.

"Sans once told me that he had stopped caring about many things. When I asked him why, he said that he saw no point in doing anything if it was all going to be the same." Papyrus' voice is bitter, like he is putting the pieces of a dark story together. "At first, I thought he was talking about or relationship, so I tried to make sure he stayed happy. But now… if this whole time and space thing is true… if this all happened before, maybe that's why… he became so lazy. He just gave up, did he…?"

Alphys waves her hands in front of her. "Wait. That's just a theory. There could be something else."

"But he knew the exact time to come out when the human approached me. Sans never had good timing…" Papyrus doesn't want to accept his own thoughts. He can already feel himself growing hotter. "I don't want to think about it… it's too hard to understand! I… I just want this to stop! Sans… he didn't deserve to…. Undyne didn't…"

He begins to cry again.

The burning feeling in his neck bones returns. It's worse this time. He can't hold it in anymore.

It's too hot. Too much.

Alphys can't think of what to do. She continues to stroke his back, flinching whenever the skeleton hiccups between his sobs. "Papyrus… p-please… y-you're m-making me very s-sad…" She seems to be trying her best not to cry as well. Tears have already gathered to the corner of her eyes.

"I… I don't want to believe it!" Papyrus sobs. "The human… why do they do this…? They killed everyone, and Sans… he made it sound like it… it keeps happening! Why do the killing so much?! Why would they do this to us like this? Killing us over, and over, and over, and over….!"

Alphys slowly lifts her hand from his back as she steps back. She seems somewhat scared. "Papyrus…?"

"... and over, and over…! And OVER…! And… A-and…! I MISS THEEEEM!" He bawls again for several seconds before he is able to put his words together again. "Over and over… the notes said they did this so many times… countless times… I don't understand… I just don't understand…! I don't want to think it is true… but if it is… Sans… and Undyne…! Over… and over… a-a-aand…!"

He clenches his fists tightly as he lifts his head. Tears fall from his sockets as he looks ahead.

"Why…? Why won't they stop….?! It doesn't make any sense…! I want to know why? Why go as far as…. rrrrrrRRRR!"

 _Ting!_

The strange sound comes from the skeleton's body… from his sockets, actually. Alphys gasps and staggers back at the sight of orange glowing irises now seen in them. Orange light illuminates from the right side… "P-Papyrus…! Y-y-your eyes…!"

"Eyes?" Papyrus freezes. He is confused by what the reptile could mean, but he leans over to look at his reflection from the table. He is frozen as soon as he sees himself staring back… with those eyes. "What is…?"

What happened?! This never happened before!

"M-my eyes… Th-this is…."

He's terrified.

"A-Alphys! What's wrong with my sockets?! What's wrong with them?!"

"C-calm d-down! Panicking is only going to m-make it worse!" The reptile steps back as the skeleton staggers in surprise. The glow of his eyes are brighter now.

Papyrus moves his hand close to his right eye, seeing the glow. "I'm scared…"

Alphys seems lost on what to do, but she doesn't stop. It doesn't take long for her to have a lightbulb moment. She hurries to a bookshelf and pulls out an old binder that had aged over time. She opens it quickly. "These notes… they were written down years ago. This binder is the only thing I could find that had some background on skeletons. It was written in a strange language… so I was never able to decode it. It must had been written by the last royal scientist. His audio files were spoken in a s strange way, too. Looking at a sketch here… I assume it must be about him or something…."

Papyrus walks over to her as he rubs the tears from his glowing eyes. "They won't stop glowing. Does it say how it can?"

"I can't read it." Alphys says nervously. "Maybe if you calm down, it will stop. Sans' eyes can glow like that too, I think… but only on one side. I think I saw it happen when he got really mad at something… then he started saying some nonsense I couldn't understand… it scared me."

Papyrus looks over to the notes, and he nearly forgets how to breathe.

"P-Papyrus? What's wrong?"

"Are you sure you can't read this?"

Alphys nods. "I had been trying to understand for as long as I… wait… you know what this is?"

"Windings." Papyrus almost whispers. "I… I can read this for you if you want."

"You can..." Alphys stares at him in disbelief. "Um… o-okay. What does it say?"

"Um… it looks like a lot of research notes…" He freezes as horror and recognition fills his face for a second. His eyes seem to brighten for a second, responding to his sudden shock.

"Papyrus? Are you alright? Y-you look disturbed about something…"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just… remembering something…" Papyrus leaves her even more confused. "This was written by the last royal scientist… it makes sense. All of this is accurate."

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He speaks bitterly, causing Alphys to step back. He reads it in his mind;

" _It appears that the glow in their eyes are linked to their emotions. Sans always has that dim glow that serves as his pupils when he is content or tranquil. Papyrus… nothing is seen… but for some interesting reason… stronger emotions such as sadness and anger triggers a stronger glow._

 _It seems to expose the nature of their SOULS._

 _When it begins to glow, it is due to emotional stress, most of the time. Heavy sadness or anger are examples._

 _When it catches flames… it resembles rage or hatred. Since skeletons can barely change their faces… or they can't do it at all, the glow is a way to express their emotions… I believe._

 _Papyrus can move his face easier than his brother. Sans has that permanent grin on his face. He's always smiling, even when he is angry. It is impossible to take him seriously because of that._

 _When he cries he smiles. That makes him look like a lunatic. But… aside that, the glow is rather unsettling. It's not that I see it as a threat, but it can defiantly send a chill down anyone's spine._

 _Seeing the fire is defiantly a sign of great distress._

 _The hotter the flame, the more hatred the monster feels… the more relentless they become. If it blazes strongly… then their limits had been crossed._

 _Limits… meaning their tolerance… and how civilized they will act in battle. Meaning… they can think with a clear mind and fight using strategy._

 _Enraged, they become destructive like any other enraged monster. They don't think. They just destroy._

 _How curious. What would happen if the brothers' limits are crossed? Sans is awfully weak, but his brother may serve as a better use._

 _That orange glow…"_

He stares at the notes for a minute longer. He had left Alphys somewhat frightened since he didn't say a word.

After several seconds, Alphys steps forward. "Um… didn't you say you were going to read it?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing." Papyrus sighs.

"But…"

Closing the notebook, Papyrus presses his hands on the desk as he tries to absorb what he just read. He places a hand near his glowing eye.

"This… this is happening to me because I am so upset…?"

Alphys is lost. "Papyrus…?"

"I never knew I was never upset before… or I was. Just not in years…"

The image of Frisk crosses his mind.

"Human… why… must you make me try to push me? If you cross my limits… I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself…"

Alphys gasps. "Oh, no… crossing the limit? We… we don't want that to happen to any monster. Once it happens they… they just lose their sight on themselves. Y-you can't let that happen to you. St-stay strong… I don't want to see you so v-violent."

Papyrus sighs. The glow in his eyes finally fade. "I… I still have faith in the human. My line has not been crossed yet. Not even close. I refuse to imagine what would happen if it is… which is why I must never lose faith!"

"Th-that's good."

He nods. "Human… please do the right thing when we meet. I… I would hate to hurt you. I would hate for Sans to see me lose myself… so… I will talk to you… and maybe, maybe we can be friends."

Alphys watches him leave the room.

"I know we can."

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

Papyrus laughs lightly. "You came back? Again? How many times do I have to kill you?"

No answer.

Papyrus' eyes slightly widen as the human steps forward, ready to fight again. "I still really want to believe that you can do good, human. I really do. Even the worst people can change… even people like you."

The child walks forward.

"But… you're making it so hard for me to see that… you can change. I can see right through you. You're a… really bad person. But maybe… maybe you can change. At least that was what I kept saying before. However… you get worse. Not only that, you tricked me and killed me in the cruelest way possible, and now I'm angry!"

The monster searches for his words.

"You're the very first person I ever lost faith in. That's sad. I thought the day would never come… but I guess sometimes… people like me are too good for other people." Papyrus watches the child move forward. "You're the first person I ever felt hatred towards. Do you know what this means? Do you have any idea… on what you did? My kindness and forgiveness is what keeps me who I am, but…"

Frisk stops walking. They prepare themselves, taking notice of the monster looking at them angrily.

"alas… it seems you've done it. You did what was once impossible. You pushed someone as kind as me beyond his tolerance. My limits had been crossed, human. I promised myself I wouldn't let this happen… but it did."

 ***Papyrus is enraged.**

Frisk grins.

"Why are you wearing that expression? Are you saying you wanted this? Human, how did you even know about this? No one has told you… unless Sans warned you about it in your past runs?"

 ***You tell him you pushed Sans over once before.**

"How did you… you really are cold…" Papyrus sighs. "I guess I have another reason to stop you. You'll try to do it on Undyne, and maybe even Alphys. You want to see us lose our mind and simply want to… kill you."

Frisk watches him walk forward a bit.

"Human, you crushed my faith I had when you killed me after sparing me. This is all a game to you, is it? Well… you unlocked a new event, I could say. You defiantly crossed me. My brother just wasn't enough for you? Well, perhaps I will be more entertaining for you."

That is not it.

Sans simply didn't last long. Frisk can remember it so clearly.

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

The first time they faced Sans… he was surprisingly calm after all that was done.

What they didn't know was that the monster was seething in rage inside, but he kept it tame to not lose his mindset.

 _Sans has his hands stuffed in his pocket as usual. He slightly tilts his head, watching the child. "heya. you've been busy, huh? so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"_

 _It dawns on the child that he is speaking Papyrus' beliefs. It seems to make the skeleton remember what happened. They can tell since he appears somewhat angry. Frisk decides to end it here. They take a step forward, which causes Sans to laugh with closed eyes._

" _heh heh heh heh… alright. well, here's a better question." Sans opens his eyes, revealing his sockets to be completely dark. "do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward, you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."_

 _Ignoring the warning, Frisk steps forward again._

 _Sans sighs. "welp. sorry, old lady. this is why I never make promises."_

 _Frisk draws out their weapon of choice, a real knife. They carefully watch Sans who appears to glance at the window._

" _it's a beautiful day outside." Sans says, somewhat pleased. "birds are singing. flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"_

 _Frisk's mouth partially opens as Sans's glowing "pupils" disappear, making his sockets completely dark and empty. This is when he looks truly intimidating._

 _He did this before in the past, warning the child to not kill his brother._

 _The child feels themself in position to battle._

 _Sans nearly fails to retrain a growl. He speaks surprisingly firm at the same time:_ " **should be burning in HELL."**

 _Frisk steps back. Looks like it is time to dance._

 _Sans' left eye reveals a blue glowing iris. He opens the palm of his hand, and blue flaming magic engulfs it._

 _Frisk feels their legs become heavy. A blue light glows from their chest. Their SOUL is BLUE._

 _Sans throws his hand down, forcing the child to slam to it. Bones shoot out, stabbing through Frisk in many places. As the child stands, their SOUL is normal again._

 _Sans swings his arm, summoning a wave of bones from the ground and the ceiling flying towards them fast._

 _Frisk lunges through the small gap, getting scrapped by the tips of the bones. They land harshly on the ground, groaning._

 _Sans snaps, and a pair of gaster blasters are summoned. He thrusts his hands forward, and they fire._

 _This is new._

 _The child dodges both in the nick of time. Many more blasters are fired from many directions. Caught by surprised, they are vaporized, forced to reverse time by a few minutes to revive themself. They return to their last SAVE and head forward to confront Sans again._

 _The monster snickers. So, he knows he got them._

" _heya. you look pretty frustrated about something. i guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh?"_ Sans begins to perform the same attack. Frisk manages to dodge them for once. " _huh. i always wondered why people don't use their most powerful attack first."_

 _That was his most powerful attack? That makes things a lot easier._

" _anyways, as i was saying… it's a nice day out." He shrugs. "why not relax and take a load off?"_

 _Frisk decides to check him._

 ** _*SANS: 1 ATK. 1 DEF. 1 HP._**

 ** _*The easiest enemy._**

 _His attacks come in fast. Frisk is forced to jump between gaps and spaces to avoid damage. For some reason, even when they got struck, they feel the pain spreading across them like a virus._

 _How is he doing that when he can only deal 1 point of damage?_

 ** _*You feel your sins crawling on your back._**

 _Frisk is slightly afraid of this strange thing. The skeleton is using the child's sins against them as a way to deal more damage. It is like, karma is taking a toll on them._

 _After being struck again, they die._

 _They return to their SAVE point and approach Sans again._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row." He chuckles and winks. "suffice to say, you look really… unsatisfied."_

 _Frisk is defiantly annoyed._

" _alright." Sans' pupils disappear this time. He speaks darkly again with a dark tone. "how about we make it a_ ** _third_** _? ready?"_

 _Once again, he performs the same attack._

 _Once again, it is dodged enough for the child to live through it._

" _here we go."_

 _So… with many attempts… they die at one point..._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row."_ _He pauses, closing his eyes in thought. He opens them, looking at the child. "... hey, what comes after "thrice", anyway?"_

 _His pupils are gone once more. The anger in his voice is heard._

" _wanna help me find out?"_

 _And again..._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row." Sans pauses, looking slightly confused. "quice? frice?"_

 _After pondering, he simply gives up. His eyes turn dark._

" _welp, won't have to use it again, anyway."_

 _Yet, again..._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row." He winks, teasing the child. "convenient, huh? that's one for each finger." He closes his eyes. "but soon… you'll need a cool mutant hand to count all your deaths."_

 _Once more..._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row." He winks, teasing the frustrated kid. "that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand."_

 _Frisk frowns._

" _but soon… you'll need a mutant hand with even more fingers."_

 _To the point that it gets really annoying..._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row."_

 _How Sans manages to keep a death count is unbelievable. He teases Frisk more and more with each attempt. This time around, however. he praises the child with a tip._

" _hey. that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number." With a wink, Sans adds, "who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot… and that number will multiply tenfold."_

 _Does it ever end?_

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row." He winks as usual at this point. "that's the number of fingers on a spider. but soon…"_

 _And Sans keeps making fun of them about it._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row."_

 _Frisk is confused. Seven? He finally lost count?_

 _Realizing his mistake, he glances to the side before looking at the child with a wink. "... nope, wait, that's defiantly nine. sorry." His apology is false. His eyes darken as he speaks darkly; "or was it_ ten _?"_

 _It dawns on Frisk that he is actually doing this to keep himself from giving in to his rage._

 _How do they know?_

 _His jokes get more cruel each time they come back._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row." He chuckles and winks. "hey, congrats! the big one-oh!"_

 _He's having fun with this._

 _He looks at them. "let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. we can have pie, and hotdogs, and…" He pauses, closing his eyes. "hmm… wait. something's not right."_

 _Tired of the skeleton, Frisk has already drawn out their weapon._

 _Sans' sockets open again, empty and dark. "you don't have any friends."_

 _Maybe he will stop at 10._

 _Or not. Frisk died again and returns..._

" _hmm…. that expression… that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row." He winks. "well, give or take. there's a nuance to this stuff. don't think i'll be able to count very well from here."_

 _Frisk was growing tired of the monster counting, anyway. How is Sans able to even tell? It must have something to do with his eye. It glows and stares them down a split second before disappearing._

 _Sans opens both eyes, having a small idea. "count for me, ok?" They turn dark and empty. "we'll start from 12."_

 _With another failed attempt, Sans simply said;_

" _let's just get to the point."_

 _After many more failed attempts, they strike him down. But one time wasn't enough. Even after he turned to dust, even after all that took place… they run across a fallen child who promised them something…_

… _only to want to cause mass destruction again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _They want to see what would change at the same time, and so did Frisk. They had forgotten the good memories, now focused on manipulating time over and over again._

 _At the 99th genocide run, when they defeated Sans, they decided to revert time minutes back to fight him again just for the heck of it. It's not like anything would change…_

… _right?_

 _Sans appears surprised as the child walks to him again. "... that expression you are wearing…"_

 _Frisk stands before him with a grin filled with malice. They seem to be entertained. It makes Sans somewhat uncomfortable._

" _well… i won't grace it with description."_

 _Frisk takes notice of the monster clenching a hand. So he_ knows _they killed him. He just chose to not say anything about it._

 _He_ knows. _Just what abilities does that monster posses?!_

 _Frisk attacks once again, easily evading all attacks with a grin on their face. They go through the process once more… until they strike him down…_

… _only to revert time moments back. 2 times in a row isn't enough._

 _As they approach him, Sans appears rather annoyed from the look in his eyes._

" _... that expression on your face…" This time, Sans' eyes turn dark as he growls slightly. "you're really kind of a freak, huh?"_

 _Frisk smirks. They know this will be as easy as before. They just aren't satisfied yet. They'll keep killing this monster as many times as he killed them. It's sort of a… retaliation._

 _Sans closes his eyes with a sighs. "it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing. flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…" They open, still dark as before. He does something that catches the child off guard._

 _He attacks._

 _Frisk is struck by the shooting bones and is grazed by a wave of it before they could dodge. They dodge the rest of the familiar pattern. Insane! He must had figured out that tricking the child by attacking sooner is a better chance to land a hit._

 _This is the 99th time Frisk has done the genocide run. Probably the 200th time they fought the skeleton, and Sans is getting tired of seeing them so many times._

" _... you get the point."_ _Sans speaks calmly, but there is a hint of anger settled there. He's defiantly at his limit this time. "you just don't know the meaning behind the word, "quit". heh heh heh… kid, I don't like what you are doing here. you're making me really want to do some messed-up stuff. so… do yourself a favor. turn back now, and reset. if you try to keep going - and i feel like you'll keep on anyways - well… you'll learn why we monsters try to steer clear from…"_

 _Frisk is confused. Sans had stopped talking suddenly, like he was about to say something odd._

" _...i got this... terrible feeling crawling through me. it feels like fire. if i had lungs, i could probably breathe it out. yep. it's mostly on my neck, and it burns pretty bad. that's from being nervous… or simply from seething rage."_

 _The child seems confused._

" _huh? you look confused, oh right. you must be wondering why i don't look angry. well, i am the type of guy who doesn't like getting angry. besides, they say a smile is all someone needs a day. aside that, i can't even frown if i tried. i'm a skeleton, remember?"_

 _Right. He can't exactly… make facial expressions. Sure. He can wink and make expressions with his eyes since he has eyelids or whatever it is, but he is stuck wearing a smile._

 _How does that go?_

" _so… do you think i am angry?"_

 _He doesn't sound angry. If he is really enraged, he is doing a good job hiding it._

 _He chuckles. "well… this whole genocide thing you keep bringing up is getting old. i don't care about whatever reason you have for swinging that blade around. i am too tired. i want to go to sleep. i don't feel like doing much of anything, really. even standing here takes too much effort, because i did that enough times prior. so… what are you doing?"_

 ** _*You tell him that you want to see something change._**

" _you want to know if something will change if you keep doing the same thing? that… i can see that reasonable, actually. kids are a curious bunch, but your curiosity… it's dangerous. there's more too it than just a cluster of "what ifs" in your agenda, is there?"_

 ** _*You tell him that since the war, humans had seen monsters in a negative way._**

 ** _*you want to see if monsters are actually how humans see them._**

" _ouch. kinda harsh. humans think we are so brutal? are we too nice for them?"_

 _Frisk watches him carefully._

" _so… here is what i am thinking. you're uh… doing some sorta research. you're studying how monsters respond to certain situations. you place a scenario of a human befriending monsters… and a scenario of a human killing them. you compare and contrast. you want to see how closely we resemble your race."_

 _Sans may be lazy, but when it comes to putting puzzles together, he should get the job as a detective. Then again, he would be too lazy to do as much as leave the police station…_

 _He moves his hands in his pockets. "hmm… so… you want to see our behavior in different scenarios to learn more about us? each one of us looks at humans differently from your actions. monsters like Papyrus believe that even the worst can change. Undyne, well… she hated_ all _humans after your little murder game. others saw you as a demon instead of a human. even with those results, you're not satisfied. you want to learn more. you want to see another side of not just me… but all monsters. a side that hasn't been surfaced yet. i think i know what it is. it is the image humans see us as, right?"_

 _The child doesn't answer. Sans seems a bit confused. At the same time, his eyes give away the fact that he is surprised._

" _you… you want to see if that is true?"_

 _..._

" _... is this what you wanted, kid? do humans really think of us that way? do they believe that we monsters are just ferocious beasts wanting to tear any human we come across into shreds in pure bloodlust? that we bare our teeth and claw at anything? is that what you want? because i am warning ya. everyone has their limits. being lazy means i don't bother with it, but now i have a new reason to stop ya, kido."_

 _Frisk takes another step forward._

" _you want all monsters to be the stereotypical image that humans see us as, right?"_

 _No answer. They just stare._

" _that is why I have to stop ya. i can't let you trigger that in anyone. starting with me isn't wise."_

…

" _here is a lesson. cross the limit of a human. they act out of it and do something they would had never considered if they were calm… such as taking another life. however, they can stop himself with enough DETERMINATION. however… in a monster's case… it's different. before I explain the differences, allow me to say this."_

 _Frisk listens._

" _alright. so during the war, this human did cross the limits of one monster, alright? that monster went on a rampage. it was witnessed, and my guess is that humans kept that event in their books and taught it to their children that all monsters are that way when really… they set that one guy off." Sans seem bothered. "so… you want to set someone on a rampage to witness it for yourself. you want to set_ me _on a rampage."_

 _..._

" _heh… this is what i am afraid of. you are doing this not because you are bored. it's something much more sickening. if that is what it is then… wow. you're one twisted little demon, aren't you? you really want to see it?"_

 _They step forward._

" _i'll ask you one more time; is this what you've wanted all this time? for a race of monsters… you think we were too nice? it was suspicious to you? so… you want to see our so-called "true nature"? to stop hiding our "true selves"? to… show our "true colors"?"_

 _The knife is drawn._

" _wow." Sans chuckles. "i honestly don't know what to say to that. looking at the books your kind has… some describes us as ferocious things with the desire to kill every little thing we see. you want us to prove that is true, so you keep coming back to try to set us off… anger us to the point we just can't take it anymore… you want someone to snap."_

 _Frisk smirks. It must be. They are curious… these monsters are too civilized. They must have something in them somewhere that makes them not humane._

 _Sans shrugs. "i can't blame ya for thinking that way, kid. monsters aren't humans… but humans can be monsters in your book. humans are called monsters when they do terrible things. so… that labels us as feral bloody things… you're something else. so… look. as i was saying… this is a bad idea. you do NOT want this."_

 _Frisk doesn't care one bit. It is clear on their face._

" _you want to know? fine. i admit it. i AM at my limits. i'm tired of seeing you again and again, dying by your blade… seeing everyone die again… trust me… oh-ho trust me."_

 _Frisk is left confused. Sans' lets out a long wheeze before chuckling for a few seconds._

 _What's so funny?_

" _i don't know what to say. you want to see what will happen when our limits are crossed."_

 _That is true._

" _i mean… you somehow brought undyne to break her own limits and she fought you without speaking a single word. she was so serious about killing you, how did you manage to make her push herself to the point she started to melt? kid… i won't say an idea in my mind since you might try it… but she was at the brink of snapping. she would had went mad and attacked you like a shark. heh…"_

 _They want to see every monster break down and lose hope. They want to see them change completely from their tamed personalities. They want to see just how far a monster would go to get rid of something they hate._

 ** _*You tell Sans that monsters are not humans, and they will never be one, so why act like one?_**

" _why act like one? so... being civilized is unacceptable to you." Sans says. "you say that we are like a lion catered by a human. tame and friendly. ok. time for a small fact. you know about instincts?"_

 _Frisk nods._

" _a lion can still kill."_

 _That's the point._

" _instincts lie dormant things happen. if i toss a bone to greater dog… he would abandon his armor just to get a lick. he's a dog. he can't help it. so… in your mind… monsters are monsters. they want to kill whatever they see. they can't help it. now i see… now i do. kid… this is a really, really bad idea."_

 _A bad idea? He keeps saying that. He really doesn't want the kid to find out._

" _you're right. we aren't human. so… let me ask you… there is a saying here in the underground. ever head… "crossing the limit"?"_

 _The child shakes their head no._

" _really? all the resets and not once? alright. let me summarize it. here is the differences between humans and monsters with a crossed limit. once a monster gets a taste for blood… they won't stop. what i mean is, a human can have the intent to kill… they can control himself since they have DETERMINATION to do it. a monster… once that intent to kill is set… they can't change it. that is unless someone steps in someway or the target changes their perspective by certain actions. aside that, they will stop at nothing until the job is done."_

 _The child seems lost._

" _confused? alright. bloodlust is impossible to stop once triggered. DETERMINATION is different. it means you won't give up by all means. it means you have the_ willpower _to stop if you feel the need to. being unable to stop? that is different. you can take the biggest slacker and they can't stop what they can't control. they don't have the same willpower humans do. we just don't. it's why your race defeated us in the war."_

 _So…_

" _to put it in short… rage is impossible to control on our own. we let our bodies move on our own. we are not willing to stop ourselves. but undyne… she somehow gained DETERMINATION. she was able to use her anger as a power source instead of a destructive one, because she was so willing to stand her ground and stop you. she was luckily not blinded by rage."_

 _That makes sense. Frisk was confused when he mentioned Undyne having her limit crossed, but the mentioned monster was in control of her own actions. Now, it makes sense. She was able to keep a leveled head because of her DETERMINATION._

 _Sans continues his explanation. "a monster blinded by rage has given up on himself and allowed it to control them. that is why crossing our limits is dangerous. but, uh…"_

 _He studies the child for a moment._

" _you remember what we are made out of, right? you humans are… made of mostly water. as you know… we monsters are made of magic. so… here is a rhetorical question. what happens if a monster uses_ too much _magic? maybe it's like a human when they become dehydrated… it is why we try to avoid having our limits crossed in all coats. some monsters are more aggressive than others when enraged."_

 _The thought never really crossed the child's mind. What happens to a monster if they use too much magic? Is that even possible? Their magic has limits?_

" _just let me give you a fair tip. the nicest people… are the most dangerous… so don't… even… try… it… you know, on certain other monsters…"_

 _His eyes narrow, which is his way of frowning._

" _i feel like you don't care about that."_

 _No answer._

" _you realize i basically was giving you a long warning through all that talking, right? do you hear me, pal? if you manage to somehow… push me off the edge… which i hate to say is awfully close… well…"_

 _Frisk lunges forward with a swing. The skeleton dodges easily by teleporting feet away._

" _a dirty move their, kid." The anger in his voice is how more noticeable. "you're already filthy enough from all of your crimes. yep. you really want to see it. are you that desperate? you keep pushing me and see what happens."_

 _Frisk steps forward._

" _i won't give you a bad time." Sans chuckles again. "because i already have ittle patience. i have little mercy left to give… it is burning. everything in me is so close to slipping. i've ran out of time. kid… take my warning seriously. never does anyone want to push a monster off the edge. this is your last and final chance. take it or leave it… because if you keep going, you will really_ ** _hate_** _what happens next. I WILL give you THE WORST time of your life."_

 _He is defiantly serious._

" _so… turn back. because… if you somehow shove me off that edge, you will call out a side of me you never thought i would have. i wouldn't be the same guy you fought times before. i would be well… what humans call a monster. do you really want that? if i start, i can't stop. that is what the research says. you can't tame an enraged monster."_

 ** _*Sans is shaking with compressed anger._**

 ** _*He is having a war with himself._**

 _He is uneasy. He looks at the child in a way that reads his pleas to just stop. But… Frisk won't listen._

 _They_ want _to see him snap. They had wanted to see a monster close to them lose all sight of themselves for a long time now, and this chance will not be passed on._

 _But… what if it is too risky? They never saw Sans behave so brutally. He can be brutal with words, but actions? The worst he did was a betray kill. Can it be worse?_

 _Sans narrows his eyes. "i am running out of more patience by just looking at you ponder. make your choice carefully, and if we really were friends once… if you really think there is still hope somewhere… don't do this. my brother would still have faith in you, so… a part of me still believes you are in there."_

 _What?_

" _heya, frisk. buddy? pal? are you in there?" Sans is shaking pretty bad. He seems very uneasy now. It is too clear._

 ** _*Sans is afraid of himself._**

 ** _*You are really trying to cross his limit, are you?_**

 _Frisk lunges forward and swings their weapon. Nearly catching Sans' off guard, they miss by an inch. Sans had dodged in the nick of time with his eyes going wide in surprise. The child staggers before standing tall to face the monster to attack again._

 _Sans tries to keep his voice from shaking. "remember me? it's me… sans. sans the skeleton. remember the old woopie cushion trick?"_

 _Frisk attacks again._

 _It is dodged._

" _y-you are still in there, right? i still have faith in ya, kido. you don't have to do this. please, just do the right thing. papyrus would want that."_

 _The child attacks._

 _Missed._

" _i don't want to do the unthinkable if… if a part of you is still fighting in there. just drop the knife and… and we can move on. start over. i don't want to hurt you like this. It's getting harder to hold it back, you know?"_

 _They attack._

 _Missed._

 ** _*Sans is sweating._**

" _this terrible feeling is starting to overwhelm me. c'mon. stop this before it's too late. once i start, i won't be able to stop."_

 _Attack._

 _Missed._

" _do you want to go back to the good times, when we were all friends? if you were truly my friend once, you would start over. turn back now, alright? let's all be pals once more and put this behind us."_

 _Frisk is left with two options:_

 ** _*YES_**

 ** _*NO_**

 _The child stares at the skeleton. The monster appears to be holding himself back, studying the kid carefully. Why turn back now? Finally, something new happened. Sans is growing tired of all this, and this is a chance that cannot be past!_

 _So, they take another step forward._

" _no…?"_

 _Frisk attacks._

 _Missed._

" _i don't understand you sometimes, kid."_

 _They attack._

 _Missed._

" _so… you say that we were_ ** _never_** _friends?"_

 _They attack._

 _Missed._

" _what you are saying is… you manipulated us to achieve some sick goal?"_

 _Attack._

 _Missed._

 _Sans closes his eyes with a small laugh. "this would break papyrus' heart."_

 _Metaphorically speaking._

" _i believe ya. so, we were never friends." He sighs, and a slight growl is heard afterwards. "welp… don't say i didn't warn ya. this is what you asked for, right? ok. fine. your wish is granted, kid." His eyes open. The left one reveals a blue iris that flashes yellow for a second, now caught in flames._

 _It's in flames now? That's… also new._

" _this feeling… i think they call it "hatred". right?" Sans asks. "because this never happened to me before. i didn't even know my eye could do that, but thanks to you… it happened. it seems the flames are a way of saying just how i feel right now."_

 _He laughs again, only it sounds a little forced. There is no hint of joy in it at all._

" _then again, it makes it so easy for you to know what expression i would be wearing on my face if i could do it. don't be fooled by this smile, kid. pay attention to a skeleton's eye." He opens a hand, and a blue flame dances on the palm. He crushes it._

 _Frisk feels their SOUL turn blue. They fall flat on the ground, and blue bones shoot right through them to the ceiling. It didn't hurt them at all. The bones are like a ghost, simply doing no damage at all. However, the slightest movement can cause the bones to become solid and rip their insides._

" _it says a lot. i tried to keep my faith in ya… but i've grown tired of waiting for you to change. you just love to learn the hard way, don't 'cha? you should had never came back here, kid. and i am not talking about this timeline. i mean,_ **all** _of them._ ** _you should had died from that fall you took._** " _At that last sentence,_ _Sans' voice was poisoned with his rage. It is so powerful, his own voice sounds distorted. It sounds like he is talking through a spinning fan._

 _Frisk had no idea his voice could change like that._

 _Sans is defiantly pissed off._

 _Frisk watches him slowly lift his hand._

 ***Sans is sick of your crap.**

" _now, i am really angry. you should had moved on after you killed me the first time. now… i will make sure that you will_ ** _never_** _consider on going through the bad route again." He swings his arm, summoning orange bones that fly towards the kid. "these won't hurt you if you move… but the blue ones will unless you stay still. make your choice. patience, or bravery?"_

 _Frisk realizes just how bad this is either way. Staying still or moving will cause serious harm._

 _They make their choice, they move, and the blue bones rip through them as they climb their way out. Their screams of agony makes Sans' eye glow brighter._

" _this is what you wanted, right?" Sans' asks as the orange bones easily fly pass the kid like their are a ghost. He snaps, and gaster blasters are summoned. They fire ruthlessly._

 _Frisk falls to the ground, coughing madly._

 ** _*You feel a dangerous pressure in the air…_**

 ** _*Sans is not holding back._**

 ** _*He is enraged._**

" _this is what you asked for, right? you must be bored, seeing the same thing again. so, let me keep things interesting." Sans sends more bones that shoot through the child. He swings his arm, sending the kid flying into a wall that shoots out a row of bones._

 _Frisk gasps and falls to their knees, bleeding heavily. They laugh lightly. They never saw this side of Sans before. They knew it was trying to surface since the first genocide run, but the monster did a good job at suppressing it through all these runs…_

… _until now. The 99th time, he finally cracked._

" _you see what you have done. kid, crossing my line was not very bright. this is what i've been warning you about. i have already wounded you… and now i can't stop. so, answer this question."_

 _Bones fly everywhere, slashing the child like knives. Frisk is forced to stand their ground and shield their face by crossing their arms over it. The force of Sans' magic causes a powerful gust._

 _Sans' jacket moves with the wind as he swings his arm again. Blue and orange long bones appear from thin air and rotate around him. He snarls out his next words powerfully. The distortion of his voice is just as strong. It sounds threatenly deep, drowned in pure rage._ ** _"are you finally happy?!"_**

 _So deep, nearly hard to understand since it was all said through a monstrous growl._

 _The bones shoot through the child in all directions. A gaster blaster hovers above, aiming at them._

 **"** _ **i will show you what REAL hell feels like."**_

 _The blaster grows twice its size before it begins to charge a powerful and gigantic blast… the biggest Frisk had ever seen._

 _As it prepares to fire, Sans slightly tilts his head back._ ** _"are you ready?"_**

 _It fires powerfully. The entire room turns white._

 _They stand against the edge of the wall. A gigantic hole had been made at the beginning of the hallway._

 _Sans is breathing heavily as he slowly lowers his hand. Gravel rains down as he fights to catch his breath. "heh… heh… so even with all that… i still…." He growls, and he swings his arm to the right, sending the child flying. He keeps doing this, summing bones at the same time._

 _He is using so much of his magic. He would normally be too tired or last to try this much. He would really be too lazy to try._

 _Then, it all makes sense._

 _Crossing the limit… it is called that for a reason._

 _Sans is so angry, he is putting every ounce of effort to try to destroy this kid. It is why he is using so much of his power. Frisk forced him to put in_ effort. _Effort… into anything._

 _Sans stopped being lazy in his efforts to destroy the human child. He is pushing himself beyond what he had done before._

 _He stopped being lazy and is giving them his all._

Ting!

 _The familiar sound of a glowing eye._

 _Frisk grunts as they are slammed against the wall again. It cracks on impact._

Ting!

 _They are sent crashing to the floor. The tiles bursts out and stick up around them._

Ting!

 _Gaster blasters are summoned. They fire, and they leave behind heavy damage ss the child jumps across the room to dodge. Sans swings his arm to call out more bones that fly towards the kid. They dodge them quickly._

" _it looks like you are avoiding these attacks with_ flying _colors. let me fix that." Sans snaps. A small blaster appears behind Frisk and blasts them from behind. "ouch. that must hurt. though… it was a_ blast _to see."_

 _Frisk is flung into the air again._

" _did that joke_ fly _over your head?"_

 _Frisk is slammed again. They can't move very well. They jumped off the wall in time to avoid the bones that shoot out of it._

" _kid, you can jump all you like, but eventually… your little reign will be over, and you will drop. so… make this easier for yourself… and just endure the pain of your own crimes." He turns his hand, and bones surround the child like a box. They begin to close it and press against them, crushing them slowly. The child grunts and groans until they begin to shout in pain. "you don't know how it feels to have your hopes and dreams taken from you countless times. so, maybe if your spirits are finally_ crushed, _then you will at least have an idea."_

 _Frisk can feel their bones at the verge of breaking._

" _i… i really don't want to do this. i would much rather stop this and just end it with one shot…" Sans forces out a laugh, but a tear falls from his face. "but it feels like my body is moving on its own. i told you about this… i have no control. it scares me to know what i can do when i am so… so angry."_

 _Frisk feels their left arm snap. They bite back a scream._

" _maybe if i… end your life slowly… maybe if i make you suffer like you made us… maybe_ then _you will stop. perhaps agony is the only way."_

 _Despite the pain, Frisk still shows him a grin._

" _you… don't mock me…"_

 ** _*You tell Sans he had always been too lazy to get his job done._**

 ** _*You tell him that is why his brother will always fall as dust._**

" _..." Sans lowers his head with his hand still in the air. The bones crushing the child disappears, and Frisk falls. As he looks back at Frisk, his eye flickers. He seems to realize that, because he growls a second later._

 _His eye flashes yellow and blue before staying yellow._

" _you are one hell of a masochist, huh?"_

 _He swings his arm aggressively, watching the child slam against the walls over and over, losing 1 HP at a time. The pain written on the kid's face grows worse with each slam. "heya… you don't look so good."_

 _Frisk is slammed to the other side._

" _you just love to learn the hard way, don't 'cha?"_

 ** _*Sans finds this humorous._**

 _They are slammed again. This time, the air is knocked out of them._

 _Sans chuckles angrily. "what's the matter? did too much reality_ slam _into you at once?"_

 _He slams the child again. Bones shoot out and stab through them this time. He seems to be worn out even more. Breathing hard, he laughs again._

 _He swings his arm in many directions for 20 more seconds until he slows to a stop._

 _Frisk stands with their hand pressed against their left shoulder._

 _Sans snaps and around 8 blasters appear at once and fire. Many blasters appear and disappear, firing. Frisk dodges them Cleverly as the destruction goes on. The building shakes with each blast. They are fired a split second apart, chasing the child nonstop._

 _It ceases all at once. Part of the building's ceiling collapses. Chunks of it crashes on the ground._

 _Sans growls each time he exhaled, worn out and unable to move very well. He stares at the kid. "... if i could keep up… you would be dead where you stand…!" He places a hand over his chest, chuckling lightly. "my body can't keep up with my aggressive magic. but… still…"_

Ting!

 _His eye is glowing a bright yellow as he rises his hand into the air. Countless blasters appear with even more countless bones. He is huffing out smoke through his teeth._

 _This is the most they had ever seen._

 _The attacks are fired. Frisk dashes left and right, ducking and leaning side to side. Many of the attacks graze them, and they stumble until they fall to a sitting position, hanging on to 1 HP._

 _Sans brings his fingers in position to perform another snap, but his hand shakes as he breathes hard. He slowly lowers his hand._

 _Frisk watches him fall to his knees._

 _Sans grunts before breathing again. "heh… using so much power was a bad idea on my part… oh, well… at least i did a number…" He watches the child slowly stand. "but uh… if i never stopped caring…. i would had destroyed you just now."_

 _Frisk rises their knife._

 _The glow of Sans' eye disappears. He looks at his hands. His fingers are already starting to fall apart as dust. He doesn't seem surprised. "oooooh. so THIS is what happens when we use too much magic."_

 _He doesn't seem to care. Typical Sans. It seems he had calmed down enough at this point._

" _welp… no wonder. kid, i just realized that my rage made me overwork myself. there is no point in using that pointy thing on me."_

 ** _*It doesn't matter, anyway._**

 _Frisk lowers their weapon, allowing the monster to speak._

" _my body couldn't handle it. it looks like i… put in too much effort…."_

 _This is really happening?_

 _Sans was battling so hard… he made himself get into a state monsters call "falling down". No wonder why he was so lazy._

 _He knew his body wouldn't be able to take it… because he had given up on so much._

 _Frisk begins to move on. They pass the dying skeleton like he isn't even there. With their weapon still drawn, they head for the King's garden._

TING!

The child spins around in time to see a blaster right in front of their face. Sans' eye is glowing powerfully once more. His hand faces the child.

"getttt... dunked on…"

 _FWOOOOM!_

 _Frisk had crossed their arms over their face as a pointless shield. The explosion is huge, making the entire building shake and gravel to rain down. The cloud of dirt settles…_

 _Frisk is still standing… with just half a point of HP left._

 _Sans blinks as the glow in his eye fades. He is completely shocked. For several seconds, he is quiet until he finally speaks. "i gave you my best shot… and you still made me look like a joke… and i only got weaker. heh… i guess my chances of stopping you just got cut in half….heh…"_

 _The human child is left confused._

 _Sans bursts into loud laughter. His eyes are shut as his head is thrown back. His laughter travels down the damaged hall. It is not filled with joy, nor was it forced._

 _This is despair. He sounds insane._

 _He calms down at last as his hands falls apart. He shrugs one last time. "sadism is a burden. no wonder why we don't try to carry it."_

 _He salutes the kid with his dismantling right arm._

" _see ya, kid. i'm going to grilby's."_

 _He closes his eyes as he falls as a pile of dust. All that remains is his coat, shorts, and slippers._

 ** _*Looks like he died from exhaustion._**

 _Frisk stares at the dust pile. They begin to wonder…. what would happen he wasn't so lazy? How powerful would he be?_

 _His brother, Papyrus…_

… _how strong is he really?_

 **-OoOoOoOo-**

It doesn't matter, anyway.

Frisk will keep fighting him until the taller brother dies from the overuse of magic that leads to exhaustion. They will force this monster to lead himself to his own death if the blade doesn't kill them first.

Does Papyrus even know that using high amounts of magic in dangerous levels, is like a human going without water in a desert?

Maybe he doesn't. Or, maybe his judgement had been altered.

But… what Papyrus and Sans have in common… they share a lot more than they would think.

But what differs is how Papyrus is losing his way.

"Nyeh-heh…." Papyrus rises his hand, placing it over his blazing eye. "I always thought that seeing Sans' with his one flaming eye was pretty cool, but he told me to never say it again. It makes sense on why. He even said I would never want it myself…"

Frisk waits patiently.

"Nyeh-heh… Now, I _see_ why. I can _see_ it. The pain behind it, and how you brought this out. Nyeh-heh… it hurts so much, human… It won't stop… and now…"

Something else is off about this situation. He keeps _chuckling_ between some sentences. Is he losing all hope for a change in the timeline?

Or maybe he had lost his reason, clouded by the raging power he has?

"A-and now… I realize that Sans' was right about something involving your place in the world… so, let me express your situation as my brother would in my place."

Silence fills the air for several seconds.

"It's a splendid day outside. The birds are singing… the flowers are blossoming…. on days like these… humans like _you_ …"

His hands catches flames.

" _Should be burning in HELL_."

Those words were poisoned with pure rage and hatred.

What happened to Papyrus?

Oh…. right...

At first, they hear a quiet chuckle, then it steadily grows louder...

"Nyeh-heh-heh… heh-heh…!" Papyrus throws his hand above and summons several blasters.

He seems to be becoming more aggressive by the second.

"En garde!" Papyrus pushes his hand forward.

The blasters fire madly, and Frisk is running and jumping in desperate attempts to avoid the attacks. The skeleton's blazing eye makes him appear truly insane.

Frisk is caught by many, and they die.

So they return, reach this point...

Frisk screams as many blasters fly past them. They are grazed, and they stagger before running again.

"He was right! This _does_ feel great!" Papyrus throws his hands down in excited laughter. "Human, look at the destruction you've created! Not just in the underground, but in monsters also!"

Frisk stiffens. Their hold on their knife is stronger.

"Nyeh-heh-heh-heh! How many times has it been already?! 9? 10? 11?!"

Orange bones surround the skeleton and fly around him. He snatches one and holds it with both hands as he turns his body to the side.

 ***Papyrus is looking at you with a strange look on his face.**

 ***He doesn't appear very sane.**

"Come back all you like! The Great Papyrus will stop at nothing!" He jumps and swings. The child moves in time for the bone to go through them like they are a ghost.

Orange attacks… staying still means being crushed or sliced.

Papyrus seems somewhat bothered. He swings again and again. Each attack is dodged. He speaks more angrily. "I'll keep defeating you again, and again… until your DETERMINATION wavers! Then, I'll CRUSH it, and kill you again, and again, and again…!"

Frisk jumps back to avoid several more attacks. It is too difficult to read his wild movements. His mind is so scrambled with hatred and the need of justice and revenge, he is consumed by the reckless flames.

 ***Papyrus is cackling.**

"Until alas, I get bored of it! But too bad for you, I am having a SPLENDID time!"

Frisk dodges a swing.

"Why do you look so upset?! Frustrated, are we?!" Papyrus swings his bone down. The floating ones shoot at the child who is sliced by some. His bone pushes against the push of Frisks' knife. He is close to their face as he continues. "Tired of dying?! Why does it bother you?! You've killed so many times before! More than anyone can count! So now, I will keep killing you until you give up!"

The weapons clash again. Frisk struggles against the strength of the push.

"Human, not once had I ever felt so excited to see you so… rattled! Wowie! Every part of me is _tingling_! Nyeh-heh-heh-heh-heh!"

Frisk ducks to avoid a bone swing, and they jump back. Several orange glowing bones surround them and shoot through them from many directions.

 **(1)** "NYEEEH! HEH-HEH-HEH-HEH-HEEEEH!"

Their SOUL turns blue, and they are flung to the ground brutally by the magic. A blaster strikes them head on.

"What's the MATTER, _HUMAN_?!" Papyrus' voice is filled with insanity. It doesn't sound right at all, like his own voice is lapping over one with a darker tone. "DOES THIS NOT TICKLE YOUR _FUNNY BONE_?!"

But, something is different this time around?

Why is Frisk feeling uneasy from this situation?

It's intimidating, really. Papyrus' voice sounds slightly distorted… just like Sans' was when _he_ was pissed off.

Is that a skeleton thing? It's like some "hidden" parts of their speech is exposed, reverting to some other "language" or something. It's not easy to explain.

A distorted voice. He sounds like he is screaming through a fan. One would think it would sound cool, but not when your situation is suddenly grave and overwhelming.

For Papyrus to give up all faith and let his rage seep in, one thing is clear;

 ***Papyrus has completely lost it.**

Frisk for once is actually uneasy. They are shaken up by his behavior. Not once did they ever picture him like this. Sure, they wanted this but…

His "limit crossed" behavior is so different from Sans'.

It's like the flames in him took control of his mind.

 _Burning hatred._

 ***You tell Papyrus to stop.**

 ***He doesn't listen. A funny look on his face is too noticeable.**

"How about _this,_ human?!" Papyrus thrusts his hand forward, unleashing another blaster. "And _this_?!"

 _FWOOM!_

Frisk ducks their head as a pillar falls to the ground nearby from being struck instead.

Papyrus snaps heavily, summoning another gaster blaster. "I know! How about _THIS_?!"

They lunge over the fired blast and crash to the ground. They lie there, breathing heavily. There is no time to even rest. Already, the monster is preparing another attack.

"ARE YOU HAVING A **GOOD TIME**?!"

"Papyrus! STOP!"

Frisk gasps. They recognize that voice! Turning to the direction of it, King Asgore rushes down the hall and stands a couple yards away from the crazed skeleton. Frisk blinks, not expecting this monster to actually come out. Then again, Papyrus was sure making a racket…

"This isn't what he would have wanted!"

The mentioning of Sans seems to anger Papyrus. Instead of staying on the topic, he changes it. "And _YOU,_ goat-man! Am I good enough for your guard, NOW?!"

The king actually takes a quick step back.

Papyrus throws his hand up, sending Frisk flying into the air. A gaster blaster is summoned. "I'LL MAKE SURE THAT _NO_ HUMAN EVER REACHES THE SURFACE **AGAIN**!" At the last word, the summoned weapon sends a huge blast. It rips through Frisk easily.

Their SOUL splits.

Darkness again…

Flowey's voice is heard. "Yep, I really like what he is doing here. This is good. I _really_ enjoy everything about this right now."

He sounds more relieved that he won't get hacked down any time soon.

 **CONTINUE.**

And so… this is happening.

The nice happy skeleton is now fueled by hatred and the need for vengeance. A horrifying mix.

This is the very first time Papyrus has ever stopped showing mercy, after all.

* * *

 **A/N :** **It is nearly done. Yay.**

 ** _So, uh… basically… there were a few inspirations here too._**

 ** _The whole "Crossing the limit" thing was made up by me. Since humans and monsters differ in behavior and faith due to DETERMINATION, well… I did that._**

 ** _Also, the idea of monsters dying from using too much magic is what I believe is like us dying from overworking ourselves._**

 **You saw a number 1 next to a paragraph. Here is why:**

 _When Papyrus was attacking Frisk madly shortly after the flashback, it was from a few other panels from the comic I told you about before. It wasn't seen on the video link I sent._

 _Another dubbed version of this comic sparked something else. The idea of Sans and Papyrus having a slight distortion in their voice when they are pissed the f off is from that dubbed comic._

 _The slight distortion sounds like how your voice would sound when you talk through a spinning fan. Hehe._

 _I also edited Sans' limes when he was enraged. For him to scream out his words didn't seem right. He speaks in lowercase letters. Also, when you fight him in the game, he was so chill with how he talks. So, I figured that instead of him screaming at you when enraged, he would actually talk in a more deeper tone through a growl._

 _I was pondering about the change until Man on the Internet . Sans in there sounded angry as he sung in a way that suited him. Check it out for yourself. (Add link to YouTube URL.)_

 _/watch?v=cb3XdH78Jb4_

 _It's fun to do._

* * *

 **A/N** : **Hey, guys. I originally had no plan to have this note here, but I had this idea in mind for months now.**

Pay attention.

My 2 stories: "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" and "Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief", those two stories are linked in a way. I suggest looking at "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" first, though. (Wait. You already have.)

Why?

I actually have this Undertale AU in mind. Both were inspired from the Disbelief AU of course, but, I want to make my own. What I made was originally an AU, but I realized it was more of an Alternate Timeline.

(I know. We have enough already.)

The AU (Really, it's an Alternate Timeline.) will be called: **"Barbarictale"** why? (I originally wanted it to be called "Limittale" but it was taken. So was "instinct", "impulse", and "feral." Sigh.)

Well, Barbarictale will be an Alternate Timeline, but at the same time, an AU due to so many resets casuing a new branch on the multiverse. The story and characters are the same... But with a twist.

(Inspired from Undyne the Undying as well.) Well, if the character does a genocide route or neutral in some occasions, there is a risk.

 **This Alternate Timeline/AU was "formed" after several genocide run resets. The monsters seem the same, but their clothing is diffrent in a way. (Will be described later.) Monsters are much more difficult to convince to show mercy. (Except Papyrus.) Some monsters are cruler than normal. In battle, their attacks are more violent than normal. A few monsters will fight you harshly at the sight of a human.**

Many monsters are stronger than they were before.

 **Basically, the monsters are a little less nice to you and other monsters. (Some will talk rudely or with sarcasm.) For example. Undyne is cruler with her words.**

 **If you attempt to kill them, they will begin to try to kill you. (Yes. Even Toriel, because she grows suspicious of you.)**

 **For them to show mercy isn't easily obtained since they do not trust in others easily as they do in the game. Befriending them is more difficult since they are wary of your presence. Mercy-kills are impossible. If they spare you and you try to kill them, they will only take regular damage since they never let their guard down. Then, they will try to kill you. (Remember. You did several genocides before, so they had the feeling you are dangerous.) Because of their lack of forgiveness, they are very dangerous to enrage.**

As seen in the stories I wrote, "Crossing limits" of a monster is dangerous. Meaning if you push a monster over the edge to the point they become enraged, they become at least twice as powerful as they usually are.

 **At LEAST.**

Because they begin fighting using all of their magic beyond their limits. Their appearance will change as well, and they will behave more brutal and more like an uh... Monster.

Okay… not a dramatic change in appearance.

For the sake of the Alternate story, I guess they can all wear different attire like they do in other AUs. Their attire can look a little more intimidating, but not too much in a way that would make them look scary. (Nothing scary-looking like Underfell, for example. But a little close to it in a way.)

Enough that they would seem like monsters, but their kindness makes the attire look nice on them. (Wow. It is so hard to describe.)  
The color of their clothes would be darker, too.

Anyway, as for their main appearance... it will slightly change when their limits are crossed.

For example. In the story, when we have Sans. (Lol. Might as well call him Barbaric!Sans) He begun using so much magic, it started to leak out. It leaked out as erm... Smoke seeping through the corners of his mouth. (That makes him look pretty badass.)

 **Read "Undertale: The Pain of Disbelief" to get the idea of what I am talking about.**

Papyrus is the same way. And when they speak, their voices sound the same but distorted.  
Aye. (Barbaric!Papyrus is seen in "Crossing the Limit (Undertale)" as the root of all this.)

I already have those 2 down.

 **Also. When monsters are in that state, they can "see right through you". Meaning if you had done a genocide beforehand, they would get the idea that you had slaughter everyone before.** **(Or simply, they will know you are dangerous and cannot be spared.)**

 **When you fight them, their theme will be the same, only intimidating and gives a "you are going to die" feel.**

 **They will also sense bad intentions in anyone else.**

 **They would realize their "nightmares" or "dejavus" are real.**

 **Some monsters can see the truth behind someone's intentions better than others. Sans can easily do it since he can read your expressions to get the idea already.**

 **Imagine that.**

 **The downside is, a crossed monster is enraged, so even if the target had never done anything bad before, since they crossed the monster, they clearly had done something bad at the moment. The monster would still go after them.**

 **Thankfully, the monster intends to target the one they are enraged towards. Anyone else, they would simply shove away.**

 **Also, anyone can force a monster to become barbaric if they inject some sort of needle for example. But that would cause the monster to attack anything.**

Great.

Back to attire.

The whole point is to draw them to look like some monster that will **tear you to shreds** when they are in the crossed limit state. (Yeah. I had this idea in mind since October...)

Goodness. Why the heck is this so hard?

Okay... So if we have the Dreemurs with their "limits crossed" then... perhaps they would have **glowing red eyes**. Yeah.  
Breathing out real smoke since they use fire magic.  
Can possibly breathe out fire like a dragon.

Barbaric!Undyne would be almost like her undying form. Black eyes.

Barbaric!Alphys would have red eyes too. More Reptile-like. She would actually fight using electricity and such.

And... When they are like that, they pretty much lose control of themselves. Yeah.  
You know how you go into rage and you stop yourself with enough willpower?

Since monsters do not have the DETERMINATION, once they have their limits crossed, they cannot be stopped... no matter what. They become merciless, full of malice.

If a monster fights in their limit crossed state for too long, they would fall down due to using too much magic. Sans would fall down easy since he lacks stats and such. But he would last for a good 20 minutes at most.

 **They would fall down (die) for 2 reasons, actually.**  
1\. They use too much magic. Since monsters are made of magic, and their souls are attuned to it... Magic holds their bodies together. Using so much means they won't have enough to keep their body in shape, so they fall as dust.  
2\. This is a rarer case. A monster SOUL is made with compassion and love. (Not LOVE.) without those positive emotions, the soul cannot exit.

So what happens when they lose their compassion towards an individual due to rage? As long as they still care for others... they can still live on. But such feelings are hard to hold on to when they had gone berserk.

In "Crossing the Limit" Papyrus was an inch close to having his limits completely crossed. Flowey only succeeded 80%. Because of this, Undyne was able to snap Papyrus out of his temporary rage.

Until now.

Okay. Moving on.

Also, how awesome would it be to hear them **roar**? They aren't human... You know. Monsters can roar, right?

Wait. Fish can't roar.  
I guess Undyne could be snarling for all I know. She has the sharp teeth to look intimidating regardless.

(Is she like a piranha or something?)

 **Anyway, "Crossing the Limit" is a dangerous phase named for 3 reasons;**  
1\. You crossed their tolerance and enraged them.  
2\. They fight beyond limitations, overusing their magic to destroy you.  
3\. They toss aside their usual behavior that would hold them back to break through their limitations in a regular battle. (Ex. Sans stopped being "lazy" and have his all. Papyrus stopped being nice.)

It is forbidden for anyone to try to do such a thing since the ability is feared and all. But Frisk decided to see what would happen and would try to cross limits.

Each boss is difficult to cross in a way. FIRST, the requirement is for you to kill some monsters for them to be aware that you are killing. Genocide isn't required. Then, do this:

*To cross the limit of Toriel, you will have to taunt her or say cruel things to the point she won't see you as her child.  
*To cross Papyrus... Heck. He is THE MOST DIFFICULT to cross. It would take countless tries, I bet. Insults mostly fly over his head. Actions work better than words.  
*To cross Undyne... well... I dunno. Kill Monster Kid or something? (Okay. That's mean.)  
*To cross Mettaton... Well... Actually... He's a ghost so it may not be possible.  
Maybe. If you mess up his body or whatever.  
*To cross Alphys... expose what she did to the whole underground. Make Undyne dislike her in some way. Break Alphys' heart. Kill Mettaton. Whoa. Whoa. That's messed up. But, you will get a boss fight out of her.  
*To cross Asgore... I guess you will have to taunt him about what he did or threaten to kill his wife.

But that's the whole point. Target any monster by their weakness and use it to crush them and hurt them to the point they get mad and want to kill you.

 **-0000-**

 **If the player is close to crossing their limits, the game or the monster would give them a warning.**

Game warning:

 ***Alphys' tail twitches strangely.**  
 ***Don't push her too far.**

Monster warning:

Papyrus: I'M BEGGING YOU... NO, I'M WARNING YOU TO STOP. B-BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THESE TERRIBLE FEELINGS I AM GETTING.

I... I AM AT MY LIMIT, HUMAN!

If the player successfully crossed their limits in battle, then the game would say this when you do ACT.

 ***Looks like you crossed his/her limit.**

And it would say something beforehand and after that text. If it were Sans, then...

 ***You can hear deep growling now. Sans seems really sick of your crap.**

 **ACT:**  
 **Sans - 2ATK. 2 DEF.**  
 ***Looks like you crossed his limit.**

 ***Smoke is seeping through his teeth. He isn't holding back anymore.**

Then, he would still talk. But his words are more harsh;

"i am through with this, kid. you are asking for the worst time of your life."

And he will make puns. Still.  
Mean ones.

 **-0000-**

Monsters talk and fight crueler in the state as well. Barbaric!Papyrus is no longer Mr. Nice Guy.

He becomes downright rude.

And they will want to kill you. They also fight like the definition of a "monster" we know that isn't related to Undertale.  
(Like a wild animal, I suppose. Not entirely, though.)

The more tame stage is that they can still talk, but they still can't stop themselves from hurting the target. (As seen with Sans and Papyrus in the 2 books.)

The untamed state is when they simply lose the ability to talk at that moment, only able to make terrifying sounds or whatever.

 **The whole point of this Alternate Timline is this;**

 **They are monsters who are like humans. They are civilized. You forget that they are monsters and see them as people.**

 **Until the reach a state; "Limit cross" or "Crossed limit". Then, you remember they are monsters.**

 **When their limits are "crossed" they revert back to "true" monsters. The kind of monsters that is expected when you hear the term.**

 **Something that is dangerous. It snarls, hisses, and roars.**

 **Something that will kill you quickly or by ripping you to little pieces.**

 **They will no longer act human.**

 **But, as for the one who caused them to behave this way… here is your question:**

 **Who is the real monster?**

What is sad is… when it is all over and they calm down… they feel guilty, horrible, because they couldn't stop themselves.

Then, they are afraid of themselves.

Can you imagine blacking out in one moment and wake up, only to see destruction around you, and a half dead (or dead) person underneath you?

And many eyes staring at you in fear?

... Okay. I'll stop here.

That is just my silly idea. A part of me wants it to become known.

 **Barbarictale owned by Espeon804.**

Art inspired from this is appreciated. But the Alternate Timeline is what I created.)

(Just as Disbelief is owned by FlamesAtGames. I placed that in my story description.)

 **SO NOW: I said what I said… would I MIGHT write a story with a chapter focused on a main character in their crossed state.**

 **Perhaps you want to do it, in writing or in comic form? If you do, that is totally fine. Just inform me.**

Okay. I will let you be now. I apologize for the long note.

* * *

 ** _LINK_** _:_ **_(Add to YouTube URL)_** /watch?v=fCFx1m6HW6Y

 _You can_ ** _hear_** _the voice distortion after Papyrus in the comic shouts: "Instead, I am going to have lots. Of. FUN!" and his mad laughter. The quotes spoken from there are the inspirations._

* * *

 _Okay. Now that I got that out the way, I'll leave you be._

 _Please do check out my other story,_ " ** _Crossing the Limit (Undertale)"_** _while you wait for the next update!_

 _-Espeon804_


End file.
